Holding Out for a Hero
by TheCraziestOne
Summary: Jean has been dead for 2 years, or has she? It's time for her to return to the team with a little help from her friends. Filled with action, comedy and romance... at least I hope it is. Will be a JeanLogan story!
1. Ch1: Early Mornings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the X-Men, Marvel does and I will make no money off of this. This story will be based largely on the comics, mixing Ultimate with Uncanny and obviously leaning heavily on AU. Maybe a tiny bit of movie verse thrown in. So in other words, pretty much everything! The title of the story is also a title for a song by Bonnie Tyler...

_Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need_

_[Chorus_

_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life_

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

_[Chorus_

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere watching me_

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood_

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" The alarm clock sounded harshly in the early morning light. 

Linda started awake rushing to turn off the unpleasant sound, sighing heavily she flopped back down onto her bed. Not for the first time she wished she could forget work and just go back to sleep instead, god but she hated mornings! Forcing herself to get up and start her day, some of the more important reasons for going to work flashed through her head, "Rent, groceries, student loan payments… just get your ass up."

It was not as thought Linda hated her job, it was just that sometimes she got this funny feeling that there was something wrong and that she should be doing something else instead. However, she never really knew what that something else was. As Linda made herself a cup of coffee she stared blankly out the window, turning moody thoughts over and over in her head, the grey skies of November tended to match her mood of late. Her memory fuzzily trying to recall the last time she was truly happy.

One particular thought lurked about her back brain, demanding closer inspection, whispering, "There's supposed to be something more."

Linda finished her coffee and continued going about getting ready for her day, absently playing her life over as it was to date. Single (her boyfriend of five years having recently broken up with her), late twenties, lived alone and worked at the local hospital as a nurse. Linda studied herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. She wished her eyes were greener and her hair was naturally red instead of having to dye it, she also wished she was drop dead gorgeous as opposed to average.

"Then maybe Trent would still want me." she thought bitterly.

The day turned out to be extremely cold and stormy, sharp winds whipping the rain about making it nearly impossible to keep dry. The odd sense of wrongness continued to plague Linda even as she approached the old building where she worked, "Maybe I just need more coffee." Linda thought as she reached the protective walls of the hospital. Now that she was over the shock of waking up, she didn't mind being there so much; medicine was one of the only things she really enjoyed. Work was busy as usual and her peculiar thoughts were banished as she concentrated on the tasks at hand. Linda found herself thinking about the weekend during her lunch break. She was looking forward to going out with her friends tomorrow night, even if Trent was going to be there.

"I sure could use a handsome hero to whisk me away.", she smiled to herself as she thought this. Little did she know that this weekend would challenge everything she believed in, her average little life was about to get a rude awakening.

* * *

Logan was getting restless, he really hated waiting. Chuck had called the X-men to his office for an important meeting over 10 minutes ago and they had arrived promptly only to find that Charles was no where to be found. The lavish room buzzed with anticipation, it wasn't like Charles to be late. Something important must be happening. Logan sat in an over sided leather armchair at the back of the room slouching slightly legs spread wide, the picture of ease, belying the turmoil within him. He really didn't want to be here, he wasn't in the mood for people. Ororo sat with Hank and Bobbie, the three of them talking quietly among themselves. The oversized Russian artist Peter sat to Logan's left talking with Kurt and Scott sat at the front of the room waiting patiently, looking more up tight then usual. The kid needed to learn how to relax. 

Peter and Kurt's hushed conversation flitted through Logan's acute sense of hearing,

"Perhaps he has finally found vere Jean is." Kurt spoke in his thick German accent.

"This indeed would be a vounderful piece of news, let's hope so my friend." Peter replied, clapping Kurt on the back which nearly sending him flying out of his chair.

It had been two long years since Jean's death at the North Pole. It was a heavy blow to the team, there was no body to bury this time. Six months ago, while on a mission to Northern Canada, Peter and Logan had come across a wounded scientist who's cryptic ramblings suggested that Jean was alive. Logan had become livid and demanded further information but the man had died before they could get any useful information out of him. Ever since then Charles had been using every resource he had to find out if this information was true. He had combed the globe weekly using Cerebro to try and locate her.

His contacts in the military had finally paid off about a month ago, a top secret document had found it's way into Xavier's hand detailing "Sybil", a military research project using telepaths. The government was researching the benefits of using psychics as military weapons and currently had one of the strongest telepaths on the planet at "location B". The report had also stated,

"Sybil is well within it's allotted time frame and Phoenix promises to be extremely valuable to the project. The neural stripping has caused minimal fragmentation and is within acceptable limits and the memory implants are keeping her pliable. We should be able bring her out of suspended animation for a test run within the next 6 weeks.".

Charles Xavier rolled into the office and the chatter ceased, all eyes on him, while his face remained grave. "I've found her."


	2. Ch2: Don't Worry Guys

Reviews Welcomed :)

* * *

There was an audible gasp from Ororo, her hand involuntarily griping her arm rest,"Where ? ... How ?" she questioned in a breathy voice. 

Jean was like a sister to Ororo and this had been especially hard on the dark skinned weather witch, not knowing where her best friend was. The rest of the room's occupants waited with baited breath. Logan stared daggers with his dark eyes, willing the Professor to spill the beans so they could get on with it. He too had missed Jean terribly while she was gone and when he had found out that she was a government experiment like himself he had flew into a berserker rage and nearly totalled the Danger Room. He was itching to rip those lab rat mother fuckers to pieces for experimenting on his Jeannie.

"I have just located a high level military official who is closely linked to Sybil. I was able to glean the information from him that we needed." It seemed as though Cerebro hand finally helped Charles find the mind he was looking for. Charles was the most powerful telepath on the planet and with Cerebro to enhance his powers he could find any information needed, as long as he knew where to look.

"Jean is being held in a research facility located on the southern tip of Florida called the Everglades. If you would please follow me to the War Room, I will brief you fully once there. We have much planning to do before you can head out." Charles activated his private elevator, his motorized wheelchair effortlessly moving from plush carpet to tile. Scott, Bobbie and Ororo filed in behind him while the rest of the team used the secondary elevator down the hallway.

Charles, Bobbie, Scott and Ororo rode quietly, each lost in thought. Charles stared blankly at the wall while Ororo fingered her necklace nervously, muttering quietly to herself in her native language, it was exotically African. This was a tell tale sign that she was ether nervous or pissed off and most had learned to avoid her at all costs when these signs presented themselves. Scott rhythmically clenched and unclenched his jaw, sending a visible twitch through his cheek calling attention to his boyishly chiselled features. Bobbie leaned against the elevator wall casually, his mischievous personality showing through even now.

"Don't worry guys, we'll get Jean back even if we have to tear apart all of Florida going it. Knowin' our luck it'll prolly happen too!" Bobbie tried his best to lighten the mood. The ride was short, going two levels down to the War Room which was located on the secondary sub-basement along with the Danger Room and Cerebro.

Logan, Peter, Kurt and Hank equally rode in silence. Logan had his arms crossed tightly across is expansive chest, his unruly dark hair tossing back and forth gently as he shook his head in disgust. Mutant experimentation was cropping up more and more these days. Kurt, who was herded into the corner, crossed himself and silently thanked the Professor for increasing the weight capacity of the elevator.

Once everyone was seated around the large conference table, Charles activated the computers which projected a hologram in the middle of the table for all to see. It was currently showing various images of the Florida Everglades.

"The Everglades is a subtropical marshland that is 50 miles wide but only 6 inches deep. Animal life consists largely of alligators, snakes and water fowl. Military traffic in and out of the area is done so under the guise of the National Park or conservation activity." The team listened intently.

"Since Logan is the only one with experience in this kind of terrain, he will be taking point." Scott's head whipped up at this, he was used to being in charge and didn't like the idea of relinquishing his command, especially to Logan. Bobbie wondered if Scott gave himself whiplash. "Professor I …" Scott started to protest.

"Scott do not argue with me on this, Logan's keen senses will be able to detect danger much sooner than anyone else." Charles spoke authoritively as he continued on. Logan didn't bother to hide the smirk that crept onto his handsomely rugged features.

"The building itself had been hidden in plain sight with a combination of camouflage netting and strategically placed foliage." Charles was about to continue when Kurt interrupted.

"Plain sight, vould people not see it?"

"It's the best place to hide somethin' when you don't want nobody findin' it." Logan replied. Kurt still looked puzzled so Logan continued. "How many times have you been lookin' for somethin' like your car keys for ever only to find em' right under yer nose? Right out in plain sight is always the last place ya' look." Kurt seemed to understand.

Charles drew their attention back to the hologram, a map of the building appeared, it wasn't as big as Logan expected. "The building is manned by video surveillance, computerized weaponry, a unit of 25 soldiers and five scientists, all of which live on site. There are a total of two prisoners including Jean."

"Jean is being held here." The map zeroed in on her location as Charles continued. "She is being held in suspended animation within a false reality. Hank, I am sending your terminal the specs to her stasis chamber. You will need to learn its workings so that you can detach her from it properly." The fury blue mutant acknowledged his understanding with a nod of his head, his glasses perched gracefully on the end of his nose threatened to fall.

"We cannot simply man handle her out of this environment, she must come willingly. Someone will have to go into this reality and bring her out otherwise the shock to her system would be deadly." Charles stopped the hologram.

"I'll do it." Scott stated quickly.

"Scott I appreciate that you want to help Jean and it is a noble offer however, considering the circumstances between you, I do not think it would be a good idea. Jean needs someone she can trust." Scott flinched, remembering how Jean had found him cheating on her just months before her death at the North Pole. She had broken up with him, giving back his engagement ring even though he had promised his undying loyalty. He had never forgiven himself.

Charles' cultured voice brought him back to reality, "This false world that they have created for her is complex and the memory implants are deeply imbedded in her temporal lobes, it will have made her mind fragile. This is why I will be sending Logan and Ororo in to bring her back out. It will be difficult convincing her to leave, this reality is very real for her. You two are the closest to her and you will need that in order to help her." Ororo and Logan nodded.

"Professor, how have you never been able to detect her?" Ororo asked.

"The building is being shielded with a unique EMP field that seems to block my probes, it is one of a kind technology that will need to be dealt with." Charles replied.

"Then how are we gonna get inside Jeannies head?" Logan retorted angrily, brows furrowed. He was getting restless again, he was itching for a fight or a beer. "Both would be nice." He thought to himself.

"I will be sending you in with a neural transmitter that replicates my powers, once activated it will send you into her reality. The device is crude, but it will do the job." Charles replied as he pulled up a visualisation of the transmitter. "Any Questions?" A number of hands flew up, they were far from ready.

It is said that the Devil is in the details and as a result the X-men were up planning Jeans rescue long into the night. There was very little sleep to be had, they were all to on edge for that. This was going to be one dangerous mission.


	3. Ch3: Cake Anyone?

Linda was exhausted after a long day at work when she crawled into bed that night but her sleep was far from peaceful. Her dreams were troubling, something was very wrong. She dreamt of fire and death. She dreamt of a dark figure skulking about in the shadows of her room. Someone's coming!

* * *

"Sir, her heart rate just jumped from 70 to 115 and her blood pressure has gone from 125/80 to 160/110. I'm worried that she might have a stroke like the last one." 

"Brain activity?"

"Her Theta waves are off the chart."

"She just having a nightmare, give her 2mg Lorazepam and monitor her vitals closely."

* * *

After the evenings careful planning Logan went to the Danger Room to try and work out some tension. As he waited for his program to load, Logan took off his black t-shirt and paced like a caged tiger, his low slung Levi's revealing perfectly sculpted obliques. He worked his muscular shoulders and neck back and forth, flexing and un-flexing his fists. He smiled wickedly when the first few enemies appeared, he wasn't even going to need his claws for these assholes. If they had real brains to know better with, those anti-mutant terrorists would have tucked tail and ran. 

Two hours of fighting left Logan sweaty and covered in his own blood from a deep slash to his bicep long since healed, it stung like a bitch when it happened. He had become distracted with thoughts of Jean, noticing the large knife wielding prick a second to late. His tryst with the Danger Room took the edge off however there was to be no sleep for him. Logan washed up in the locker room and then headed to the staff lounge to get a couple of beers.

Once well supplied, Logan went outside and spent a restless night wandering the woods. He drank the beer quickly, revelling in the cool burn in his throat. While smoking his cigar his thoughts drifted back to Jean. He had always thought of her as 'his Jeannie' but she never really was, at least not in the way he wanted her to be. Jean was the perfect woman for him and he had spent many nights wishing she felt the same about him. If only she'd meet him first instead of that anal retentive prick Scott!

Jean was smart, strong willed and sexy as hell, to much woman for Scooter to handle. Her long auburn hair that shone golden red in the sunlight, flowing playfully over her silky shoulders. Eyes the colour of jade that sparkled with laughter when she smiled or burned with intensity when she was angry. Supple body with killer curves… Logan stopped his thoughts there, he was getting into dangerous territory and he couldn't afford to get too distracted right now.

When Logan first arrived at the mansion five years ago, Jean had disliked him immediately, he was cocky and fully aware of how good looking he was. Two personality traits a strong and independent woman like Jean found annoying in most males, she had even gotten in his face and called him an arrogant bastard. He was smitten right then and there. One of two things usually happened when people meet him. One, they were intimidated by him and tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Or two, they were drawn to his rugged features and animal magnetism and tried to get him into bed, he tended to have that effect on women but not Jean and that intrigued him. He liked a good chase and that was all it was at first, when it had turned into something more he couldn't really say. All he knew was that one day he just loved her, he stopped dead in his tracks at that disturbing thought, love could be very dangerous.

After about a year at the mansion, Logan finally started to settle in and was accepted for the grumpy but loveable asshole he was, he had even taken up teaching classes in gym and self defence. He flirted with Jean shamelessly and she managed to work her way through his tough outer shell. They become close friends, connecting in such a way that no one else could understand, they both had a wild darkness within them that the other sensed. Scott hated their friendship and it put more strain on Scott and Jean's relationship, it had been slowly falling apart for a long time. His jealously driving her further away. He wondered what would happen between Jean and Scott once they finally got her back home.

Logan sighed heavily as he heard birds begining to chirp softly, signalling day break, he should get back to the mansion and do his best to make it through the day without biting too many heads off. If only Peter could see him now, mooning over some skirt like a love sick fool, he'd tell Logan he was going soft. This was why he kept his true feelings for Jean under tight wraps when anyone was around, he hated showing weakness. He had played with the idea of telling Jeannie his feelings for her but he hadn't wanted to scare her away, he valued their friendship too much, besides she probably knew anyways.

* * *

The noise level at Club X was reaching an all time high, the place was packed. ACDC blared over the speakers while bar goers drank, danced, smoked and yelled their way through the evening. It was nearly impossible for Linda to hear what her friend Susie was trying to say but she didn't mind so much, she was enjoying the thump of the bass against her eardrums. Truth be told she was enjoying her highball even more, Linda was well on her way past buzzed and headed straight into drunk. Having Trent there was causing her to dive head first into the bottle. When ever Linda snuck a peek at Trent, she couldn't help but remember how much he had hurt her when he told her he wanted to break up. "Fucking asshole." she thought. "I disserve so much better than this. I just gotta hold on a bit longer." Linda startled herself with that last thought. "Where did that come from?"

* * *

As the Blackbird began to take off under cover of night Logan went over the scenario one more time. Approaching the building would be a piece of cake, the Blackbird was pretty much undetectable so he wasn't worried too much about that. Once they were on the ground, a couple of well placed lightening blots would take care of video surveillance. When inside the building they would spilt up into two teams. Team Red would be Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Storm while Team Blue would be Cyclops, Colossus, Beast and Iceman. Red would be clearing out the west side of the building while Blue would clear out the eastern side. Once the building was secured, they would get Jean and the other prisoner out and be home in time for milk and cookies. Logan snorted audibly at this thought, things were never that simple, especially when he was involved. 

Ororo sat quietly to Scott's left as he piloted the Blackbird to their destination, monitoring the read outs on the co-pilots panel needlessly. She finally gave up and turned her seat around so that she could get a good look at everyone on the jet. They were all dressed in their uniforms, varying styles of black and yellow. Everyone seemed oddly calm, now that they were finally out there doing something about bringing Jean home it had lifted the tension that settled in over the last few weeks. Ororo had already decided that she would do what ever it took to ensure her best friends safety, she would return with Jean or not at all. She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt the Blackbird landing.

"Ok people we're here, look sharp." Scott said as he powered down the jet.

Logan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alrighty boys an' girl this is gonna be easy as pie. You know the drill, stick with it and we may just get through this without a hitch. There's lot's of gators out there so keep your eyes peeled and stop when I give the signal.". Logan unbuckled his harness and stalked to the back of the jet. "Hold on baby, I'm comin'." He thought to himself.

"Logan, if that's your idea of a pep talk you should seriously consider sensitivity lessons with the Prof." Bobbie said as they filed out of the Blackbird, Wolverine went first while Cyclops brought up the rear. Colossus and Iceman changing their physical forms to organic metal and ice respectively as they stepped off the plane, the two of them glittering faintly in the moonlight. It was a half mile to the research base, a five minutes to walk there through alligator infested waters in the dead of night. "Yeah, right. Easy as pie my ass." Iceman mumbled to himself as the X-men melted into the darkness one by one.


	4. Ch4: One hell of a Storm

**A/N:** Didn't like this chap so a changed it a bit and reposted it. _Italic _now means thoughts since I'm tired of putting them in quotations. **_Bold Italic _**will eventually mean telepathy. So I know I'm taking a long time to get to scenes with Logan and Jean in the same room together, I promise it is coming very soon. Since it's a Jean/Logan story I'll make up for the lack of interaction in chapters to come. Please review if you can, good or bad. Thnx :)

* * *

Wolverine was thrilled with the danger of it all, stalking through alligator infested marshland when most everyone else was tucked in bed with their blanky, dreaming of a life chock full of the mundane. Relying on his heightened senses to alert him, Wolverine walked noiselessly picking his way carefully avoiding the areas he knew had predators lying in weight for the less aware. He could hear a Cottonmouth winding its way through the grass in front of them, looking for its next victim. He could see a large male alligator to his immediate right and the Heron about ten feet to Nightcrawlers left might as well be yelling "I'm over here." for all the noise it was making. 

He went slowly, allowing his team-mates time to follow closely since they didn't have the advantage of night vision and could easily lose their way, most likely resulting in the loss of a limb or two. Stepping on a particularly soft piece of turf, Colossus created a squelching noise that sent an Egret flying away in fright, alarming the particularly large bull less than three feet away who snapped at the bird as it flew past. The bull roared loudly at the group, protesting the intrusion to his territory. Wolverine gave a signal and the group stopped, standing stiffly. While they waited to see what the alligator intended to do Cyclops prepared to fire an optic blast but then thought better of it, knowing that the flash of red would be too visible in the surrounding area.

Part of Wolverine wanted to go and teach that alligator a thing or two about being a predator, maybe stuff his fist down it's throat, but the massive bull only considered them for a moment and then slowly backed away from the potential fight. Realizing it was out numbered the bull slipped into the water and quickly disappeared from view. Wolverine gave another signal and the team started moving again and a few minutes later the research facility came into view, a mass of land and foliage that would have fooled those who did not know better.

The group stopped and gathered together. Storm's eyes turned milky, her iris's disappearing as she concentrated on the skies above them, using her powers to manipulate wind currents Storm created the beginnings of a flash storm. The elements crying out her protests at the cruelty forced on mutants everywhere. Large clouds formed and sharp winds began to whip the plant life around mercilessly. The fresh smell of ozone became evident as thunder cracked through the sky without warning, causing the keen sense of being punched in the chest.

_Storm's really going all out._ Hank thought to himself as some of the team shifted nervously, wondering how quickly this weather could escape Storm's control and blow them all away. Another clap of thunder was heard overhead and a lightning bolt spilt the sky with a brilliant flash of white light, it hit the building causing the stink of burning plastic and plant life. Yet another lightning bolt hit the building seconds later as the sky opened up and began a torrential downpour that threatened to drown them all.

Storm's eyes turned from white to brown as her iris's returned, looking over at Wolverine she signalled the completion of her goal with a nod of her head. Wolverine nodded back and signalled for the team to continue along their course. They approached the building in complete silence except for the pelt of rain against the leaves and the persistent rumble of thunder. Wolverines eyes glinted dangerously as they approached the way in, an uncanny _snikt _of metal on metal was the only other noise heard.

* * *

"Sir, it looks as though we're in for one hell of a storm!"

"Ok boys, it's just a little rain. No callin' out for yer mamma, ya hear!?"

"Sir, the control box for video surveillance was just hit by lighting, the cameras are all out. Same with the radio tower, it's gone too."

"Well then Lieutenant, it's a good thing we're so well hidden in this here hit hole not even my wife knows where I am!"

* * *

Wolverine cut his way through the door leading into the facility with the practiced easy of a trained mercenary, kicking the large metal door away dramatically, he walked in with purpose, anger and determination written all over his face. The X-Men split up into their teams of Red and Blue. Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Storm headed left to clear out the west side of the building while Cyclops, Colossus, Beast and Iceman went right to clear out the east side. It didn't take long for the Red team to run into a consignment of soldiers.

* * *

"Three intruders located in the west wing, they're muties. Sound the alarm, request back up to our location immediately!"

Alarms blared throughout, emergency lights signalled casting a murderous hue down the hallways and total chaos reigned. The unit was caught completely by surprise and they were now scrambling to secure the building. Security doors went down, computerized weaponry came on line and men and women alike made a mad dash for their weapons.

* * *

Wolverine and Nightcrawler concentrated on a squad of men while Storm dealt with the computerized machineguns. Moving too quickly and accurately for them to have any real chance against him, Wolverine used his claws to slash throats while Nightcrawler teleported his way through the group, using his knees and elbows to inflict his damage. Minutes later the group of soldiers were an unfortunate and bloody pile at Wolverines feet, a line of bullet holes healing across his chest. Storm in the mean time had created a localized tornado around herself and brought down the machines with a few balls of lightening.

The Blue team was having a bit of a harder time, having come up against a larger group. Cyclops and Iceman were kept busy with the machines, Iceman throwing up shields of thick frost while Cyclops used his long ranged attacks. While they were involved with this, Colossus and Beast used brute strength to fight their way through the group that was currently hell bent on their demise.

Heedless of the danger Colossus marched head long into a knot of soldiers, their guns blazing and bullets bouncing uselessly off his metal hull. Still some bullets managed to get through and Beast was forced to use acrobats to dodge them, flying through the air like an oversized gymnast. Soldiers flew through the air as Colossus tossed them about like rag dolls, like some weird imitation of Beasts graceful flight. One particular body when flying past Iceman, screaming his protest and narrowly missed colliding with Cyclops who merely sidestepped his way out, so concentrated was he on his target.

"Blue team to Red, East wing is secured." Cyclops huffed into the radio, slightly winded. He waited for Wolverines reply but got nothing.

"Blue to Red, how you guys doing over there?" Cyclops repeated.

A crack of static, "This is Red team, we're almost done over here, just taking down the last couple of heroes." There was an indiscriminate yell that nearly drowned out what Storm was saying.

_Wolverine_, Cyclops thought, he felt a little sorry for who ever was on the receiving end of that raging lunatic.

The last of the resistance to their presence fell back against the wall, gurgling his last breath over his white lab coat. The unnamed researcher slid down the wall, leaving a bloody trail, he was dead before he hit the ground. Wolverine stood there a second longer, blood spattered across his face and dripped from his claws, taking a moment to get himself back under control.

"Red ta One Eye, just took out the last of the trash, we'll meet ya at the next stop on this fucked up ride." Wolverine's gruff voice spoke through the radio.

The two teams met up outside the doors to the lab where Jean and the other captive were being held.

"We're all clear." Wolverine told the other half of the X-Men as he headed around the corner, stopping in front of the lab doors. Cyclops nodded his approval and turned to the rest of the team, not in the least bit surprised at Wolverines some what bloody state.

"Colossus, Nightcrawler, Iceman go access the main computer and see what imformation you can get. When you're done with that set charges throughout the building." Cyclops tossed Iceman a bag. "We'll blow the place once we've taken off." The three headed off as the rest of the team was left to deal with the lab.

Wolverine could hear the last person standing in the building, a lab worker on the other side of the door, working franticly to secure herself within. Cyclops blasted his way through the door and the X-Men stepped through the rubble unceremoniously. Various machines and medical devices met the eye, the room had a sterile grey tone to it making Wolverine uneasy. He recalled faint memories of a time where he was poked and dissected against his will, his blood began to boil as thoughts of Jean being held here danced through his head. It bothered him that he couldn't smell her yet.

The woman in the lab coat froze in her place and immediately surrendered knowing she didn't have a chance against the four very determined looking faces in front of her.

"Dr. Bennett I presume?" Beast asked the woman.

"Yes." she said in a shaky voice.

"We are not here to hurt you.." Beast began but Wolverine interrupted him.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Wolverine stated casually. Beast continued on, "We are here to claim a dear friend of ours. Co-operate with us and I promise you that you will not be harmed."

Dr. Bennett took a step back at seeing Wolverine advance forward but she seemed to regain some of her composure and spoke a little more forcefully this time.

"I will not co-operate with terrorists, and mutants no less! We are doing important work here, how dare you barge in here like you own the place." She stuck her chin out defiantly.

"How dare we!?" Storm hissed, "You're experimenting on human beings against their will, on my friend!"

"Humans!" the woman spat, "They're mutants, biology gone awry and I for one don't want anyone roaming the streets who can take away my free will at her whim!"

"Free will eh? What about my free will to slit your damn throat?" Wolverine spoke as he extended a claw on his right hand.

"What about Jean's free will, did you ever think about that!?" Storm was very angry now.

The situation was quickly getting out of control and Cyclops stepped between Wolverine and Dr. Bennett while Beast forced her to sit. "My dear we are leaving here with your prisoners whether you like it or not. I suggest that you sit down and remain quite or I cannot be held responsible for what my friend here may do." Dr. Bennett took one more look at Wolverine and decided to sit quietly.

Beast went to the main control station and sat down, activating the blast doors that covered the containment area holding Jean and the other prisoner in their stasis chambers. As the metal wall in front of them rose, two glass cylinders came into view.

The one on the left was empty however the one on right was not. The containment unit was filled with a clear liquid a woman floated in the midst of it, clothed in a light material and appeared to be sleeping peacfully. Wiring snaked out from her head and chest and a particularly long probe jutting out from the middle of her forehead. Her face was obscured from time to time by thick waves of red hair that drifted about her dormant form.

"Jeannie." Wolverine whispered, for the moment he didn't know how to process seeing her like that. Her freedom was the one thing she cherished most and she protected it fiercly but here she was, all her rights taken from her. She was no more than a specimen to be studied. Her friends stared in horror.

Scott was the first to regain himself and broke the silence, speaking up, "Ok, let's speed things along and get her the hell outta there." Everyone nodded their agreement and stepped into action.


	5. Ch5: He's watching you

Since Beast knew most about what needed to happen next, he took control of the situation. He opened the backpack he had been carrying and sat down at the main control centre for the stasis cambers and quickly began drawing out supplies. He gave quick orders to everyone in the room.

"Dr. Bennett I will need you to prepare your medical supplies and a crash cart in the event of a crisis, Cyclops if you would kindly accompany the lovely lady."

At first it looked as though Dr. Bennett would not comply however after a glare from Wolverine and a shove from Cyclops, she jumped into action heading to the medical lab with her head bowed low, followed closely by Cyclops. He had no intention of letting her out of his sight.

"Storm, if you would please ready towels and a change of clothes for Jean. You should find what you require in the storage room to your left." Storm looked around and upon seeing the door headed off.

"Wolverine, here is the transmitter," he handed him a device that the Canadian thought looked a bit like a palm pilot. "If you would be so kind as to attach it to Jean's cerebral prison, as close to her head as you can make it. I will let you know when it is time to activate the contrivance."

Wolverine took the transmitter and slowly walked over to the chamber, never taking his eyes off of Jean. His heart pounded in his chest and his deep breaths echoed through his head. God but he hated seeing her like that. He would rather be seeing anything else right now, even her cuddling up to Scott gazing at him with enough adoration to gag a priest would be better than this awfulness in front of him. If it took him a life time, he was going to make who ever was responsible for this pay.

* * *

Linda's night a Club X was getting confusing, she could have sworn she saw someone in her peripheral vision, standing to her right but when she looked no one was there. She turned around slowly but saw no one in her immediate area. _Huh, I'm just losing it I guess _Linda shrugged her shoulders and moved on.

* * *

While everyone else was preoccupied with their tasks, Beast brought up the controls for the Sybil program and began powering it down, punching in a complex list of commands meant to disconnect most of the hardware that was currently attached to Jean and slowly wake her up. He turned off the IV, turned down the strength of the electric probe that was meant to stimulate brain activity, causing her alternate reality, and began reducing the amount Sodium Pentothal that was currently coursing through her veins.

* * *

It was starting to get very difficult for Linda to concentrate, she thought she saw the whole room shift a little, as if it was fighting to stay in focus. She swayed a little and had to grasp the corner of the table in order to keep her balance. _Damn, musta had more to drink than I thought._ Susie came up to her and excitedly dragged her off by the arm, she smiled back at her and said, "Come stand in line with me, the waitress is taking to long and I need another drink."

As Linda and Susie stood in line Linda saw another flash of movement, this time to her left, and she jerked her head up and nearly ducked for fear it would hit her. Again, she saw nothing, the movement was too fast, too out of the ordinary to be one of the any number of bar patrons that was currently occupying the space around her Linda was starting to feel a sense of impending doom. Her heart began to race and she was starting to feel like she couldn't catch her breath, like she had just run a marathon while standing still. _Something's not right. _

"Hey, you ok?" Susie gently touched Linda's arm, drawing her attention back. "You don't look so good." Linda laughed nervously as she chewed on her cheek, she didn't want to saying anything for fear she'd sound crazy.

"No, no… I mean yeah." Linda shook her head and waved the strange event off with a wave of her delicate hand. "I'm fine. I just thought I heard someone call my name." Susie didn't look convinced, skepticism clearly written all over her face.

"I really am ok, it's just hot in here. Want to get some fresh air after this?" This seemed to placate Susie who agreed heartily.

As Linda stepped outside onto the balcony she was hit with a crisp winter breeze, she breathed the cool air in deeply it felt so refreshing against her hot skin. The night air seemed to clear out some of the gremlins wreaking havoc in her head. Noticing that she was clenching her jaw tightly Linda let her face relax, trying to smooth out the lines of fret she knew were creasing her brow.

She wished she could pace a bit in an attempt to work off her nervous energy however, there were too many people and so she was forced to pick one spot to stand in. Linda lit a smoke and turned her attention on her friends trying her best to join in on the conversation and stop fidgeting. Trent was there and she didn't want to draw to much attention to herself.

* * *

Beast frowned at the read out and let out a loud "Hmmm ... " 

"What?" Wolverine looked back at him.

"We need to hurry this along. Her mind is starting to take notice of the changes that I am making and it is affecting her corporal structures. Her vitals are beginning to spike, if this goes on for much longer her systems will begin to shut down."

"How long do we have?"

"Based on the data my superlative conjecture would be approximately one hour."

Storm walked back in the room with towels and a change of clothes, the look on her face said she had heard the entire conversation. "Well we'd best get a move on then." She shared a meaningful glance with Wolverine, they had both agreed that telling Jean the dirty truth, no candy sugar coating, was going to be the only way they would be able to convince her to come with them.

Cyclops and Dr Bennett arrived a few minutes later, Dr Bennett pushing the crash cart and Cyclops carrying a tray of various medical tools meant to disconnect Jean completely once Sybil was terminated. Dr Bennett stopped in front of Beast, she looked thoroughly distraught.

"Do you realize what kind of creature you are about to let lose on the world?" she questioned in a shrill voice "My god! She is an omega level mutant who is probably insane to boot!" Dr. Bennett looked back and forth between the X-Men frantically, her face becoming redder. She banged the metal counter with her fist, causing the tray to jump and clatter nosily.

"She'll kill us all!" she was practically screaming now.

Without warning Storm stomped over to Dr. Bennett, her white hair flowing out behind her she drew back her arm and threw a right hook, effectively ending the outburst. The X-Men stared coldly as she landed heavily to the floor in an unconscious heap, no one caring to help soften the landing. Storm huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face she calmly walking back over to Wolverine.

"Ok, everything is in place." Beast nodded to Storm and Wolverine as they stood next to the transmitter. Cyclops sat next to Beast, trying to calm his racing heart, _God I hope she's going to be ok. _Wolverine activated the transmitter and the laboratory disappeared.

* * *

"Well, I really think it's time you to stop beginning such a downer and forget that dickhead Trent. There's plenty of fish in the sea you know." 

Linda groaned inwardly, that had to be the worst thing to say to a newly single person.

"Sus' I'm not ready for another relationship, it's hardly even been a month!" Linda sighed, she was getting really tired of these little pep talks, why couldn't her friends understand they were just making her feel worse?

"I'm so not talkin' relationship, you need to get laid! Find yourself a piece of hot man ass to take your mind off if your problems for awhile." Susie was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ummm … hot man ass? Where am I gonna find that in this shit hole?"

Susie leaned in closer, "Well, I think he may just have found you. Tall dark and smokin' hot to your left there has been watching you for the last 10 minutes now."

Linda turned her head slowly, trying not to make it to obvious that she was trying to get a good look at him. The guy was indeed hot as hell, his unruly dark hair seemed to spike a bit at the top as bits of it fell around his face which was framed nicely by sideburns. He had a five o'clock shadow that veritably screamed 'bad boy'. He picked up on her scrutiny immediately and pinned her with a powerful look that set Linda's heart racing.

She slowly turned her head back towards Susie, mouthing the words 'Oh … my … god' silently.

"Go talk to him!"

"No! He's totally outta my league! Besides, he's sitting with some woman with white hair and she's probably his girlfriend. A guy as hot as that isn't going to be single."

Linda suddenly felt another wave of confusion as her field of vision seemed to flutter out of focus again. She got up and made to walk past the man and his girlfriend however, he reached out a muscular arm without even lifting his head. Linda was expecting a vice like grip however, his hold on her forearm was oddly gentle.

"Where's the fire darlin' ?" the stranger finally looked up at her and Linda was taken back by the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. "Sit with us a bit and have a drink." The white haired lady pulled out a seat for her and against her better judgment, Linda sat down.

"The names Logan and this is Ororo." Ororo nodded to her and smiled prettily while Logan just stared, it was making her nervous until she registered the names.

_Logan and Ororo? _

"Linda, so what brings you to Winchester? You don't look like you're from around here." She hated small talk.

"You actually, we've spent a lot of time trying to find you." Ororo wasn't smiling anymore.

"Me? Why have you been looking for me?" her throat suddenly felt dry and she wished he had another drink.

"Well this is going to sound strange but just hear us out." Ororo paused, waiting for Linda to confirm that she was listening. "Logan and I are here to rescue you. You are not who you think you are and this life you are leading isn't real, this bar, your friends over there, none of it. Logan and I are mutants and more importantly we are your friends and you used to trust us once and I hope you can trust us now."

Linda stared blankly at Ororo, her jaw slowly making its way to the floor, she blinked slowly... once ... twice ... Seconds ticked by like hours. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Ok, so you're trying to tell me that you're mutants? Like as in healing factors and rain storms kind of stuff?" Linda was about to laugh but noticed that the pair across the table from her were very serious, Ororo nodded as Logan sat quietly.

"So what are you going sell me on next!? Offer me the choice between a red pill and a blue pill? Maybe tell me I can fly. I don't believe this shit, what kind of psycho freaks are you? Mutants aren't real, they're comic book characters."

"Well the mind is a powerful thing, especially yours. They couldn't completely cover all of your own memories and so your mind had to file that information somewhere." Ororo hoped that Linda would believe her, it even sounded crazy to her.

Linda made to leave. "Crawl back to the psych ward and leave me the hell alone."

"I know it sounds crazy as hell but it's the truth, believe me." Linda saw a flash of metal and heard a gentle _snikt_ as three long blades extended slowly from Logan's left hand and then quickly retracted before anyone noticed. Linda sat back down heavily.

_Oh my god. _

"What do you guys want?" Linda asked quietly, she knew she should be afraid, her heart was pound in her chest and she was getting a terrific headache however, an odd sense of calm seemed to have washed over her.

"It's very important that we leave here together. You are in danger, this reality is about to collapse and it will take you with it." Ororo had an almost desperate tone to her voice now that Linda did not fail to notice.

"What about my friends?" Linda looked back over at them laughing and talking together. She knew there was something wrong with the picture but she couldn't tell what, their faces seemed distorted somehow. Eyes to big and dark to be entirely human.

"They aren't real. You should be getting a sense of that by now. Haven't you ever felt like there was something wrong, something not quite right but couldn't put your finger on it?"

Linda thought about it and realized that she couldn't deny what Ororo had said. She had never really felt liked she belong with them, or anywhere really. There always seemed to be something missing. Linda looked back and forth between the two, unable to make up her mind. She wanted to believe them, _anything's better than this, _but she was afraid.

Logan seemed to sense her indecision, "Darlin' I promise that I ain't gonna let nothin' bad happen to you." His faced softened and Linda couldn't help but relax, there was just something about him.

"Ok." Linda said before she could change her mind. "Lead the way." She thought about saying good bye to her friends but as she walked past them no one seemed to notice her and so she said her goodbyes silently, knowing she wouldn't really be missed, one way or another. Besdies she couldn't stomach approaching them now, not looking like that.

As Logan, Ororo and Linda approached the front door waves of pain began to over come her. Linda's heart threatened to beat it's way through her chest just to flop around on the floor uselessly. She couldn't catch her breath, feeling as though she had a plastic bag wrapped around her head but still she walked on, following Ororo. Linda stumbled and Logan caught her, whispering in her ear.

"Almost there, you can make it."

Club X began to melt around her as a bright light coming from the front door began to envelope them. Linda walked head long into it with her head held high, she was tired of backing down. As the world around her faded to a searing hot white light, one word echoed through her head.

_Jean. _


	6. Ch6: Welcome back

"Charging... charging... clear !" Wolverine stopped compressions and moved out of the way as Beast placed the defibrillators on Jean's chest to shock her again, her body clenching visibly. Beast looked back at the read out and cursed silently. Wolverine began compressions again, repeating over and over to himself with each compression, _not again... not again... not again ! _Storm worked the resuscitation bag rhythmically, her face set in a mask of misery while Cyclops looked on desperately, they had begun resuscitation almost 10 minutes ago.

_Jean... _

"She's still in v-tach, Dr. Bennett administer 1mg of epinephrine." Doing her best not to get in the way, the doctor did as she was told. As she stood back, Dr. Bennett could not help but think on how these attempts at reviving the fire haired woman before them looked almost as violent as it did frantic.

_Jean dear, it's time to wake up... _

"Increasing to 300 joules, charging... charging... clear !"

_Nap time is over sweetheart, don't you know that there's no rest for the wicked ? _

Beast shocked Jean again, looking back at the read out he motioned for Wolverine to stay where he was just as he signalled Storm to stop. A faint beep was heard from the monitor followed by an unnatural silence as everyone stopped and willed the monitor to yield another beep, all frozen in mid motion like wax figures in some type of freak show.

..._and we've been so very wicked haven't we? _

The rhythmic "Beep... beep... beep..." from Jean's heart monitor finally sounded out, to the relief of almost everyone. Wolverine let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, half wondering when he last took a proper one. Jean gasped loudly as her lungs sprang back to life, working hard to obtain the oxygen she so desperately needed. Beast placed an oxygen mask over her face as she continued to sputter and cough violently; he murmured soothing words to her as she fought to breath, one large paw like hand resting gently on the side of her head. Storm brought over towels to cover Jean up and dry her off.

Wolverine got up and out of the way, sitting in a chair to Jean's right he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head low, trying not to think about how close they had come to losing her again. Letting out a heavy breath, he ran his hands over his face and through his hair, looking back up his eyes swept the room quickly, ever vigilant. The look of relief Wolverine found on Cyclops's face was tangible.

While Jean slowly came to she quickly realized two things, that she was cold and for some odd reason, lying on the floor. Everything else remained a mystery. A mumble of voices seemed to come in and out of focus and although they sounded familiar, she couldn't place them. She didn't really understand what they were saying, sounded like someone might be sick.

_Where am I and why am I laying on the floor ? _

As Wolverine looked down at Jean he saw that her eyes were slowly beginning to open. They fluttered momentarily as she adjusted to the lights in the room and then opened fully, she looked around the room vaguely, settling finally on Wolverine, her oxygen mask fogging with each breath. There were those big beautiful eyes that haunted him relentlessly, he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hey darlin', welcome back."

Jean blinked stupidly at him for a few moments, trying to place why he looked so familiar.

_He's that good looking guy from the bar. _

Storm let out a shaky laugh, leaning over she placed a kiss to Jean's forehead, whispering quietly, "Thank the Gods, welcome home sister."

"Jean you gave us quite a scare, are you alright?" Beast asked Jean as he watched her face closely, he felt she may not be as back as everyone thought she was, the vague stare bothered him.

_Jean, who's that? _

"You are Jean." Beast answered, he looked up at Storm and then over at Wolverine and Cyclops, apparently they to had heard Jean's astral voice speak into their minds.

_Hmmm, oh yeah... I forgot, then who's Linda? _

"I know this all seems very confusing right now, but I promise this will all make sense soon. We are your friends and are here to help you, we must leave this place quickly." Storm spoke to Jean as she helped her get dressed. Beast, Wolverine and Cyclops gathered off in the corner to discuss the situation.

"What's wrong with her Beast?" Cyclops asked.

"I am afraid that Jean has been through a very traumatic event. It is to be expected that it will take her some time to recover. I envisage that she does not yet fully recall who she is and therefore does not know of her powers. As a consequence she may not have full control of her mutation and so does not realize that she is not speaking out loud."

"An' God knows what kind of shit she's been put through." Wolverine added angrily.

"I am sad to say that Wolverine is correct, I do not as of yet know the full extent of the experiments that she had been submitted to, they may have long lasting effects. We will know more when we get back to the Mansion and run more tests."

"The Professor will know how to help her." Cyclops said, his faith in Charles was unwavering.

"What are we to do with Dr. Bennett?" Beast asked as he looked from Wolverine to Cyclops.

"Well, we can't leave her here." Cyclops said as he scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Why not?" Wolverine demanded heatedly. "We can't let her lose, think of what she's done to Jeannie!"

"Let me guess, you want to kill her?" Cyclops rolled his eyes and turned to Wolverine who glared back at him, a snarl slowly spreading across his face.

"Damn straight!"

"That's your solution to everything."

"That's cuz it's a fucking good one."

Cyclops just stood there looking important, clearly unwilling to budged on the issue. Wolverine sighed in frustration. _Fucking prick. _

"Let me slice and dice her now if you don't wanna blow her up. I ain't gonna let her go just so she can blab to the man what happened here. It's been 15 years since I lost my memory to Weapon X and they're still out to get me. If you think these people are gonna let Jean got that easily you're dumber than I thought."

"Cyclops, Wolverine does have a point." Cyclops turned to Beast quickly, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Although I am not suggesting we take her life or that your cognitive abilities are less than adequate." Beast raised is giant hands in defence and then continued on.

"I am suggesting that we cannot simply allow the Doctor to run free. I propose that we take her with us. Professor X should be able to absolve her memory of these proceedings."

"Ok, she comes with us." Cyclops turned to Wolverine and mimed air quotes as he said, "Wolverine, no 'accidentally' killing her."

"Fine, but I can't promise you nothin' if she tries any funny business." Wolverine glared over at Dr. Bennett suspiciously. Dr. Bennett was currently sitting quietly with her hands behind her back, staring intently at Jean.

"Where do you think they have the second prisoner?" Cyclops, remembering that they had been told there was someone other than Jean being held here.

"The reports in the computer state that he died 2 days ago of a massive stroke."

"Who was he? Maybe we should notify his family?"

"There was no name Cyclops, he was merely called S5."

"S5?" Wolverine and Cyclops asked in unison.

"Subject number five." Beast stated with repulsion as he shook his head. "They were little more than animals to the humans."

* * *

Jean sat with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, shivering from time to time. She sat quietly as she watched Storm dry her hair for her. 

_I know you. Ororo ?_ The white haired woman didn't respond, she tried to get the woman's attention again. _Ororo ? _Maybe she wasn't using the right name. W_ait... did I say that out loud ? _

"Ororo ?" Jean's voice was unsure as though she didn't know if she was using the right name or not, it was also raspy from months of disuse.

Storm smiled and looked into Jean's face, "Yes Jean ?"

"Your hair is longer."

"Well, it has been some time since we last saw each other. Do you like it ?"

Jean nodded slowly and smiled as she raised her hands over her head so that Storm could help her get a shirt on. Once completely dressed, Storm helped Jean stand. She was weak and could not walk on her own, leaning heavily on Storm for support.

* * *

As Storm and Jean approached the three men huddled off to one side, they turned to the two women, each of the three equally distracted at seeing Jean up and walking towards them. It had often felt as though they would never be able to get her back, but now here she was, larger than life, this is perhaps why they failed to notice the frenzy that Dr. Bennett had currently worked herself into. 

_How dare these filthy mutants do this to me ! My life's work is ruined! Don't they know what kind of monster they are letting lose on the world ? She'll tear me limb from limb if she ever remembers what I've done to her. _

Dr. Bennett had just reached her breaking point, she had about as much stress as one poor military researcher had the right to bear.

"I can't let you do this, that woman is a danger to everyone around her !" Dr. Bennett walked up to Jean and pointed the hand gun she had retrieved from under her desk at Jean.

"Get away from her." Wolverine growled out as he popped his claws and dropped low, waiting to pounce on her at the first chance he got.

Cyclops's hand went to the controls on his visor just as Dr. Bennett released the safety and cocked her pistol , she stepped out of his line of fire and placed the barrel directly against Jeans temple.

"I won't let an abomination like her live, I've seen what she can do. It's not natural!"

Jean didn't really know what the bother was all about, everyone seemed so upset all of a sudden. She looked calmly to her left at the woman who was pointing a gun at her and a surge of fear and hatred over whelmed her. She knew this angry little woman somehow and immediately disliked her. This woman had caused her pain and suffering... a flash back to being strapped down, a drill to her forehead... such pain !

_I hate you for the pain you've put me through! _Jean could not control her anger, she wanted that doctor to pay !

Jean doubled over in pain, a sever headache that nearly blinded her. A look of satisfaction spread across the doctor's face however, it was short lived as a look of pain soon replaced it. Dr. Bennett soon followed Jean to the floor, crying out in pain and clutching at her forehead. She writhed on the floor for a few moments as Wolverine confiscated her gun, emptying it of the bullets quickly.

Cyclops and Beast ran to Jean's side, she quickly recovered from the pain but it seemed as though it was going to take her longer to recover from the memories that had just worked their way to the surface. Jean sat in silence, staring at Dr. Bennett blankly, she did not respond when Cyclops called her name. Once Dr. Bennett had stopped writhing, Wolverine turned her over. It was obvious that the woman was dead, he did not need to see her fixed pupils, the left dilated to twice its partner's size to know that.

"Let's get out of here." Storm broke the silence first as she helped Jean to her feet. Just as they were gathering to leave Nightcrawler's voice crackled through Cyclops radio.

"Nightcrawler to Cyclops."

Cyclops pressed a button on his forearm and raised it to his mouth.

"Go ahead Nightcrawler."

"Ve haf completed our primary goals. We have gather vat info ve could and viped it from the hard drives and all charges haf been set."

"Good to hear Nightcrawler. We have everything under control here on our end, we will meet you at the designated exit."

Storm lead Jean out of the room, gently guiding her as Beast, Wolverine and Cyclops brought up the rear. They met up with the rest of the X-Men in a matter of minutes and were quickly headed back to the Blackbird.

Colossus, Nightcrawler and Iceman each acknowledge Jean, all of them grateful to see her. _Even if she does look haggard_. Iceman thought to himself, he opened his mouth as if to ask a question but Cyclops silenced him with a raise of his hand and spoke over him.

"We'll have a full de-briefing once we get back to the Mansion. Let's just concentrate on getting out of here."

Once outside the walk was made in silence as each X-Man was intent on their own thoughts, most of which revolved around making it back home. Once everyone was strapped in and the Blackbird lifted off, Colossus activated the controls to the charges that had been set.

"Colossus you are a go, blow that place to kingdom come."

Colossus grinned, "I love this part." He pressed the red button in his hand and satisfying explosion was heard. The Blackbird took one fly by past the fire and debris and then rocketed off to the North and home, with Jean fianally returned to them, if somewhat broken and torn.


	7. Ch7: It's good to be back

**A/N:** Now that I finally have a direction for where I want the "action/adventure" part of this story to go, I should be updating a lot more regularly... and well we all know where the "romance" part is headed ;) Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

A crisp November morning dawned bright and clear however, it went unnoticed in the sub basement as Logan, Ororo and Scott sat waiting outside of the recovery room, the rest of the team having been sent to bed after returning from Florida. Hank would have liked to see the three remaining team members get some rest as well but there was just no convincing them to leave, no matter how hard he tried. Scott paced up and down the hall, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing heavily from time to time as Ororo lay curled up on one of the couches as she took a little cat nap. 

Logan sat quietly one arm slung over the back of the couch, puffing away on his cigar as he stared down the door to the recovery room. As Logan waited for Hank to come out and update them on Jean's condition, he thought about how much he needed to see her. He wanted to be able to go to her, to sit at her bedside and make her smile, to be her sentry. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, the metal doors glided open soundlessly and Charles wheeled out, looking worn, dark circles framed his tired eyes.

" I have done all I can for the time being. It has taken most of my strength and skill however, I have repaired much of the damage. I have set up temporary blocks to hold back her powers."

" Wait, wait, wait... " Logan interrupted, " an' why do you wanna hold back her powers? You got that little faith in her, you already think she's gonna go red n' yellow on our asses? "

" Actually Logan, I placed those blocks there to protect her from us and from herself. "

" Wha do ya mean? "

" Most people think that telepaths actively seek out other people's thoughts, that it is a conscious effort but that is not always the case. It is those around us that send these thoughts out like a radio tower and the telepath as the antenna. Most of it is usually just surface chatter however, without shields to block everyone out a high level telepath such as Jean would soon go mad from the constant noise."

Charles continued on when it looked as though the three mutants before him were ready to hear more. Ororo sat up and waited for the Professor to continue as she smoothed out her maroon yoga pants.

" At the moment there is much that Jean does not remember, she currently has minimal control over her powers and is still coming to terms with the idea that the world she has been living in for the last year was never real. It will take a few more sessions to finish repairing the damage and it will take some time for her to get back to her old self."

" What can we do to help her Professor? " Ororo asked.

Charles smiled gently at her and said, " There is not much you can do at the moment. She needs her rest, as do the three of you."

" I want to see her. " Scott said as he walked over to the recovery room doors.

" I am afraid that is out of the question at the moment Scott. " Charles replied. " Jean psyche is very fragile right now and she would not do well with visitors. "

Scott stopped and gave the Professor an inquisitive look, of all the people at the mansion Scott thought that the Professor at least would understand that Jean needed him.

" I'll only be a moment. " Scott continued on his way.

" Didn't you hear what Chuck said? The lady needs her rest. " Logan growled out in his deep voice as he stepped in front of Scott, barring the slimmer mans way.

" Get out of my way. " Scott emphasised each word, hoping that Logan would get the point.

" I don't think so, bub. "

" Where do you come off trying to keep me out of there? " Scott's face twisted in anger as he confronted Logan. "What, you think you disserve to go in there? Think again moron. She's my fiancée and she needs me, I have every right to be there."

" I think you gave up that right the day you stuck your dick in some other bitch." Logan replied as he blew cigar smoke into Scott's face. Covering his mouth, Scott coughed as Logan showed no signs of getting out of the way.

The tension in the hallway reached unbearable heights as Scott and Logan stared each other down, the fight threatening to turn physical, as it always seemed to when Jean was involved. Scott backed down first, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a step back. If it came to blows in such tight quarters, Scott knew he would be at a major disadvantage. Logan's speciality was bare knuckle fights, having no qualms about getting down and dirty and would make a Picasso out fo Scott's head in about five seconds, claws in. Give Logan a bar room brawl and he'd clean house every time.

_Damn it, wish I could blast the little shit. Let's see him try and rapid cellular regenerate a new fucking head. _

Attempting to diffuse the situation Ororo placed a gentle hand on Scott's shoulder as Charles spoke up. " Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. We are all tired and worried which leads to short fuses. Go to bed and sleep it off, things will look better after some rest."

The two men continued to glare at each other for a few moments until Ororo walked away and pressed the button for the elevator which soon signalled its arrival.

" Well, are you boys coming or not? " Ororo asked impatiently as she rolled her eyes, she was much to tired for this.

_And they say women are drama queens. _

Charles smiled as he heard Ororo's thought, he agreed that Logan and Scott's antics bordered on the theatrical at times. Logan looked to Ororo and then back to Scott, snorting loudly Logan shouldered Scott out of his way as he stated gruffly, " Naw, I'll take the stairs. "

* * *

Three days later and still Jean had not been allowed any visitors, the Professor stating that she was still not strong enough. She had spent most of the time sleeping or in sessions with Charles. The team had been keeping Jean's return under tight wraps however, as in any school, the rumour had quickly spread that Ms. Grey was back and the school was a buzz with speculation as to what happened.

As Logan sauntered down the large cherry wood paneled hall towards the Professors office for a meeting, he did his best to ignore the inane chatter that his sensitive ears picked up on when he heard mention of Jean's name, his curiosity getting the better of him, Logan tuned his hearing in the direction of the TV room.

"I totally thought I was gonna get in to see her." The valley girl intonation told Logan it was Kitty that was currently speaking. " Like I did everything I could, but Mr. McCoy wouldn't budge! "

"Think she's still crazy? " The loud crack of gum bursting made it clear that it was Jubilee on the other end of the conversation.

A loud sigh was heard and Kitty replied dramatically, "God, I hope not! I totally love Ms. Grey, I've kind of missed her ya know? She's like soooooo cool."

"Yeah, she's totally into fashion." Jubilee replied.

Having heard enough and starting to get annoyed with the constant lip smacking and popping of Jubilee's gum, Logan moved on. He had only a few minutes before the meeting with Chuck and he wanted to get his favourite seat before Peter claimed it for himself.

Charles waited patiently behind his desk as the group settled themselves noisily, Logan staked his claim on the over stuffed leather arm chair at the back of the room, grinning openly at Peter who arrived in a rush a few seconds after him. Peter's massive shoulders slumped notably as he resigned himself to the 'sissy chair' Logan was currently pointing to, an uncomfortable loveseat in the unfortunate shade of carnation pink. Once everyone was seated and quiet, Charles welcomed them warmly.

" Good afternoon everyone, I am sure you are all anxious to get down to business and in consideration of a much anticipated weekend off, I will make this meeting as brief as possible. I will start with an update on Jean's condition. She is doing well and has regained much of her strength and is finally ready to start interaction with people other than Hank and myself. "

" How is her memory Professor? "

" It is much better Peter, she still struggles from time to time but she is gaining more and more of her memories with every passing day. "

" And what about her control over her powers? " Scott asked, oblivious to the glare that Ororo and Logan gave him over hearing his insensitive question.

_Of course he'd ask that, always been afraid of Jean's power... forget carin' enough about her to ask how's she's feelin'._ Logan didn't bother worrying over whether Charles heard that particular thought, he had no reservations about his obvious dislike for Scott.

" I am still helping her in that regard however, I have been withdrawing the blocks and with continued sessions I have every faith that she will be able to reclaim her powers within the week."

Scott nodded his understanding however, Logan could see it in the man's body language and smell it in the air that Scott was not wholly convinced.

" On another note, I must inform everyone that Kurt will be leaving us for the time being. He has decided to head the British team Excalibur and although we will be sad to see him leave, I know that he will do a superb job founding this new team."

" Danke Professor, I vill miss you all and vill keep in touch." Kurt stood and bowed to the team as everyone wished him well.

" Our final piece of business involves current issues in downtown LA, I have sensed an obscurity there and I feel that it is of importance, what kind of importance I cannot say. There is a tension there between mutants and humans, specifically around a group calling themselves the 'Gladiators'. Logan, Peter, I would like you to go there first thing Monday and see what information you can gather in regards to this group and what is happening there."

Peter and Logan nodded as Charles continued.

" We need to deal with this issue before it escalates, the last thing we want is for Senator Kelly to have more fuel to add to his fire. Now, unless someone has anything further to add..." Charles waited a moment and then continued on as he maneuvered his wheelchair out from behind his desk. " Let us call this meeting adjourned, I hope everyone enjoys their weekend despite the rain."

* * *

Jean sat in an alcove of the recovery room leaning on her elbow as she played a game of solitaire with little enthusiasm. Three days of hospital beds, white walls, IV's and limited human interaction had left her bored out of her mind. She wished that someone would come visit her, maybe bring word of what was happening on the outside. Now that much of the fog that she had been living in had lifted she was itching to get out and explore, knowing it would help solidify her memories. As Jean placed her next card she thought about her telekinesis and decided to put her control to the test. Letting go of the deck, Jean bent her thoughts towards it, trying to feel the cards with her mind and was delighted to find that she was able to finish her game without ever physically touching the cards. 

Jean giggled and spoke to the empty room. " If only Susie could see me now. " _Wait, she was never real, damn this is confusing. Now I know how Logan feels. _

Something prickled on the edge of Jean's perception and she sat up, knowing that something was about to happen, shortly after registering this peculiar sensation the doors to the recovery room slid open and in walked Hank and Ororo.

Jean shook her head... _Weird. _

"Jean, I'm here to spring you out. " Ororo walked over to Jean.

Jean jumped up quickly and looked eagerly over at Hank who nodded, hugging him enthusiastically, she murmured quietly " Thank you Hank, for everything."

"Come on, let's get out of here." Ororo extended her hand. " You want to go for a walk, refresh your memory? "

Jean took Ororo's hand gratefully " You bet." She was eager to go exploring.

After about an hour of walking and catching up Jean and Ororo had walked through the entire mansion, exploring the sub-basements and the first floor, reminiscing when ever they saw a particular space or item that had sentimental value.

"How about I show you your room? I've moved most of your things into your old room so you should feel right at home."

"I can make it there myself, you go have your supper." Jean replied.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Let me know if you need anything."

Jean looked back at her and thanked Ororo as she made her way upstairs. As Jean walked down the hallway to her room, she passed the one that she had shared with Scott for nearly two years and felt a pang of sadness. Trying not to let the emotion over take her, Jean moved on quickly, lost in her own thoughts she nearly walked into Logan who was casually leaning against the wall near her door as if he had been expecting her.

"Hey darlin' " Logan's smooth voice brought her back a moment before she bounced off of him, one strong hand going to the small of her back, lingering there as as he helped steady her.

"Hi." She responded breathily, one hand on his bicep, the other placed over her racing heart. They stood that way for a moment or two, eyes locked together when Jean finally laughed nervously moving her hand and stepping back.

"You startled me."

"Sorry, never used to be able to do that, was always kinda hard to pull one over on you."

"That's ok, I still don't have all my power back."

"How you doin'?" Logan asked, clearly concerned for her.

"I'm alright actually, I get muddled sometimes and it's hard getting used to..." Jean searched for the right word as she pulled her long crimson hair over her shoulder. "... well everything I guess, but Charles is helping a lot."

"Anything I can do ?"

Jean smiled then for the first time since Logan saw her and his thoughts lingered on it and how that smile had to be her prettiest accessory.

"I think I'm ok for now, but thanks anyways."

"Damn woman, it's good to have you and that pretty smile back."

Before Jean knew what was happening next, Logan had pulled her into an affectionate hug. Wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet. Touhing as intimately as they were Jean felt a prickling on the edge of her perception again, her telepathy trying to exercise itself, giving her the impression that Logan was enjoying their contact immensely. As he put her down, he let his hands slide down her arms and Jean couldn't help but miss the warmth of his body next to hers.

" See you at dinner beautiful." Logan smiled wantonly at her as he walked away.

Once Logan was out of sight, Jean leaned heavily on the wall and sighed, her heart flipping about her chest like a little school girls.

_Damn right it's good to be back._


	8. Ch8: Kick Off to a Quiet Weekend

**A/N:** The characters of this fan fiction all belong to Marvel (unless specifically stated otherwise) and the plot line of this chapter is based loosely on New X-Men #135-138. I make no money off of this.

ps... oh the trouble I've go through to post this, I wanted to rip out all my eye lashes out in frustration!

* * *

The constant patter of rain on the roof could be heard through out the second story of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Many of the school's students were finishing up their preparations for finals, classes having finished for Christmas break. The anticipation of time away from studies had the kids in a flap of pent up energy, many eagerly awaiting a month worth of mischief. Five such students, seemingly unable to wait any longer were currently making plans for a busy Friday night. 

"Ok, so we'll meet up at seven at the front doors?"

"Right, we'll take Quentin's car and head over to Doolie's so he can hook us up."

"Fuck Redneck, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me that! The name's Kid Omega. What's the point in having code names if we don't use them?"

"Oh, sorry dude."

Kid Omega was a scrawny boy with a purple mohawk and thick dark rimmed glasses. Ever the social outcast, Kid Omega had created his own group, the Omega Gang in an attempt to gain popularity and status among the students. The four friends sitting around him in his room were the sole members, all wearing stripped black and red shirts with dark pants and combat boots.

"Ok, soooooo you sure Doolie's got the stuff?" Tattoo asked. Redneck, Radian and Glob Herman all turned their attention to Kid Omega, their evening activities where riding on his answer.

"Yeah, he's got enough Kick for two hits each, I talked to him this morning."

"Dude, we're gettin' fucked up tonight!" Radian pounded his fist into the air.

"Damn straight, let's see Xavier and the rest of those primate lovers try and stop us!"

* * *

Jean sat cross legged in the middle of her bed, wistfully looking out the window and wishing for snow, after a few minutes she concentrated on the contents of her room. Ororo moved all of Jean's things in the day before and Jean had to admit that she'd done a great job. 

The room was contemporary but romantic in shades of lilac and chocolate brown with Jean's favourite artwork hanging on the wall, her TV and stereo were set up in one corner with her extensive CD collection. Jean thought about playing some Tool and relaxing for a bit but then her stomach growled loudly and she remember that Ororo had mentioned something about dinner, Jean jumped up and headed out the door.

Jean headed down the main staircase, coming upon a small group of students talking in hushed tones on the landing. Jean recognized one of them as Quentin, a talented telepath that she and the Professor had found just before her death. The only other person she recognized was a large boy whose skin was a transparent living wax, allowing for full view of his internal organs and was the only of them that did not need to wear any clothing. As Jean passed them by her senses prickled and she found herself curious.

_God I hope she doesn't know! _The thought rang clearly through Jean's mind however, she was unable to distinguish who it belonged to.

_Damn these shields, I wish I could hear more._ Jean thought, remembering to do so behind her shields so that no one would hear what she was thinking.

"Quentin... Herman, nice to see you again." Jean nodded to each in turn, unable to find out more, Jean continued on. _Probably just some harmless prank. _

The group all turned to Kid Omega once Jean was out of sight, worried that she might have sensed what they were up to but he just laughed.

"Jean Grey is a spayed little bitch, we don't have to worry about her."

As Jean walked into the dining room, her plate piled with pasta and salad, Ororo waved to her enthusiastically and Jean went to sit beside her. Once settled in, Jean did not look around for several minutes as she ate or conversed with Ororo.

Upon looking around for the first time she noticed Scott sitting directly across from her, staring intently. Once their eyes meet he smiled at her which she returned tentatively, she was reminded that things needed to be sorted out between them. Jean found herself getting annoyed, knowing Scott's egocentric ways he probably assumed they would be getting back together. The man could not, or would not, see the things he didn't want to see.

_Why couldn't Logan be sitting across from me instead?_ Jean looked around and noticed disappointedly that he was sitting down at the other end of the table. She looked back and noticed Scott still watching her openly.

Suddenly Jean found that she was no longer hungry and so excused herself from the table, Scott following closely behind. The movement caught Logan's attention and he looked up just in time to see Jean and Scott disappear out the side door and into the kitchen. Logan frowned thoughtfully and returned to his meal. _Shit, I hope she shoots him down. _

As Jean emptied her plate and put it in the dishwasher, she could sense Scott behind her, waiting for her to acknowledge him. Jean turned around, crossing her arms over her chest and leaned against the counter.

"Hi." it seemed like such a feeble greeting but Jean didn't know what to say, she felt so awkward.

"Jean." Scott moved closer, leaning in to hug her gently. "I'm so happy you're back."

Jean returned the hug genuinely as a million thoughts raced through her head. _Should I give him another chance? Can I make it without him?_ However a sudden realization came over her, she would be just fine.

_I don't need you anymore_. In the midst of this hug Jean became pleased with herself and even started looking forward to her independence, although she knew it would take time to get over Scott and the pain he had caused her. Jean pulled away from Scott and began to speak but he placed his finger over her lips and tried to draw her in for a kiss. Jean pulled away just as their lips where about to meet.

"Scott, no I can't."

"You're right, let's go somewhere more private."

"No Scott, I mean I can't... ever."

_Courage Jean_, she thought to herself as a look of confusion washed over Scott's face.

"But Jean, we belong together."

"We did, once. But I've changed Scott, I can't be the woman you want me to be. Besides, you cheated on me and that may be something I can forgive, but it's not something I can forget."

"You're turning me down for him aren't you !?" Scott spat the word him out with pure venom dripping from his mouth.

"Scott, please not again. This has only ever been about you and me."

"Jean..." Scott stopped, unable to find anymore words, a look of pure misery on his face.

"This is for the best Scott, we'll both be happier in the long run. You'll always have a special place in my heart." Jean placed her hand on his shoulder as he hung his head low. "What ever happens between us we shouldn't drag the team into it, I hope we can remain professional. Maybe even be friends again one day?"

Scott nodded dumbly, he looked up at her but turned away quickly, unable to stand looking at her he swiftly walked out of the kitchen. Jean sighed heavily and leaned back against the counter.

* * *

"Fuck! Dude I just wanna break somethin'!" Redneck yelled to no one in particular, he was feeling very good, very good indeed. His hands glowed white hot as his power flared up, crackling with heat. 

Tattoo paced up and down the hallway, clenching and unclenching her fists as Radian inhaled his last hit of Kick, exhaling slowly.

"Man, we should go for a drive inta town!"

"Glob Herman, that's the best fuckin' idea you've had all night." Kid Omega grab his keys and headed out the door as the rest of the gang followed, a wild and eager look in their eyes. Glob Herman struck the wall with his fist as he passed down the hallway, it crumbled at the heavy blow.

* * *

After the episode the kitchen, Jean didn't feel like being alone. She wanted to talk with Ororo, but didn't want to go back into the dining room. Concentrating on her friend, Jean quickly sensed where she was and thought at her. 

_**Ororo, I need to talk to someone. Meet me in the staff living room? **_

Jean sensed Ororo's agreement and so headed up stairs, collapsing onto the sofa. Moments later, Ororo walked in and sat down beside her best friend.

"Next time you think to me, mind not doing it so loudly?" Ororo looked over at Jean and grinned at the embarrassed look on her face. "You scared me half to death and I spilled my water everywhere, Bobby was still laughing when I left."

"Sorry, I'm still kinda rusty."

"So girl, what's up?"

"Scott tried to get back together with me."

"What!?" Ororo was shocked as Jean nodded sadly.

"Yes, I told him no."

"You mean he thought after everything that's happened, all the fighting, him cheating on you... uhhh your death! That you two could just get back together!?"

"Yeah, I know!" Jean sat up in excitement telling Ororo everything that occurred between her and Scott in the kitchen, finishing her rant Jean settled and then sighed. "I want someone who loves me because of who I am and not despite it, like Scott does."

"Well, I'm glad you told him no. Scott may be a great leader but he was a shitty boyfriend and kind of a pretty boy."

Jean laughed and Ororo smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad too and he totally is a pretty boy! I know it's a bit old fashioned, but I want a manly, rough and tumble kind of guy, you know? Someone who doesn't spend more time primping than I do and isn't prettier than me."

"I can totally see Scott preening in the bathroom, he ever get pissy when he can't find his hot rollers?"

Both Jean and Ororo laughed loudly this time, leaning on each other for support.

"Damn girl, I've missed you."

"You know, I don't remember much about what happened to me. But I know I've missed you too." Jean said as she pulled Ororo in for a hug.

"You know, Logan's a rough and tumble kinda guy." Ororo said with a sly grin.

* * *

Sirens could be heard in the distance as the mayhem died down. Kid Omega looked up and around, blood spattered across his face. 

"Omega's! Let's get outta here." The rest of the gang looked up at the destruction around them and then took off at a run as police cars pulled up.

"Hey, Kid Omega... is the guy dead?" Radian huffed as he ran beside the leader of their gang.

"Yeah, the fucker got what he disserved. Damn ape thinks he can tell us where we can go. I think we should go pay those traitors at school a visit next!" The Omega gang whooped and hollered as they ran on into the night.

* * *

The inhabitants of the mansion were finishing up their dinner and getting ready to enjoy the rest of their night when the calm was shattered by a heavy crashing and splintering of wood. 

"Honey... I'm home!" Kid Omega announced loudly after Glob Herman threw down the front doors.

Drawn by the noise Logan and Bobby stood up and walked out towards the front door.

"Everyone stay here." Bobby said as the 15 or so students became alarmed, many of them curious to see what was going on.

At the same moment, Ororo, Jean and Scott also heard the commotion, heading out of the staff living room the two ladies meet up with Scott along the way and all three proceeded down to the front doors.

"What is going on in here!?" Logan yelled as he stalked into the main hall, eyeing up each one of the teens in turn. Logan immediately knew that the kids where not in their right minds, recognizing that air about them. Pupils dilated and drowning out their irises completely, the inability to stay still for very long, they were flying high alright.

"Well, well, well." Kid Omega strolled up to Logan. "If it isn't the mighty Wolverine and the rest of the monkey lovers."

The Omega Gang all stopped and stood together, clenching their fists and squaring their shoulders. Kid Omega turned to address Jean just as she, Ororo and Scott settled in behind Logan.

"It's going to be fun making breakfast out of the legendary Phoenix, you're pretty useless with those blocks aren't you?" Jean said nothing in return but continued to stare defiantly at Kid Omega.

"Well, I was gonna give you twerps a break but now you've just gone and made me mad and when I'm mad I say bad, bad words so Scott, you'd better cover your ears." Logan addressed Scott, but did not turn around to look at him and continued on.

"So listen up you little shit heads, you'd better back the fuck down because I only hand out two things at this school, lollipops and ass whoopin's and I'm all outta lollipops."

"No, I don't think we well. We're tired of that old man's primate loving ways, it's time for a change."

Logan quirked an eyebrow in surprise, he wasn't used to students standing up to him when he was in one of his rage fuelled moods.

Just as Kid Omega finished talking, Radian let of a brilliant flash of ultraviolet light from his body, blinding the X-Men momentarily while Redneck and Glob Herman headed for Wolverine.

Knowing that breaking through Logan's shields would take to long, Kid Omega concentrated on causing as much chaos as possible. With powers multiplied from his use of Kick, he sent out threads of confusion and rage, setting off the students.

"Riot!" Kid Omega screamed, the Omega Gang yelled in return.

The mansion reached a feverish roar as students dashed out of the dining room and ran chaotically through the school, tearing down artwork, ripping up plants and breaking windows.

Scott tried to stun Tattoo however, she allowed the beam to phase through her, hitting the wall behind her instead. The word riot began to appear several times across her body as Tattoo phased her hand through Scott's head, knocking him out momentarily.

Logan snarled, baring his canines as he extended his claws. He slashed at Glob Herman but did little damage because of the teen's bio-paraffin body. Pushing heat out from his hands, Redneck directed it at Logan, burning his head, taking Logan's hair and first few layers of skin with it, the stink of flesh hanging heavily on the air.

Just as Logan recovered from the burn, his face growing back in seconds, Redneck used his hands to set Glob Herman on fire who then began to circle Logan. Feeling the heat across his back, Bobby turned his attention towards Glob Herman. Seeing the fire, Bobby turned to his ice form and advanced on the living inferno, shooting think clouds of hoarfrost at the boy.

Glob Herman's could do nothing but try and protect himself and so took his attention off of Logan, allowing the older man to concentrate his efforts on Redneck who, without the help of his buddy was at a loss. Logan ducked a feeble swing and landed one of his own, connecting with the taller boys jaw, knocking Redneck out. Logan turned to help Bobby but saw that none was needed. Glob Herman was effectively turned into an ice sculpture.

* * *

Kid Omega continued to throw out wisps of chaos as he advanced on Jean. 

"Shouldn't you be in some mental hospital somewhere, drooling all over your self?" Kid Omega sneered at Jean as he beat at her mental shields, Jean concentrated hard on keeping them up but they were crumbling quickly.

_I can't beat him with these blocks in place! _Jean felt the last few bricks falling away, she forgot everything else, including her fear and focused all her thoughts on her shields. _Mind over matter Jean._ She bent her will towards Kid Omega, digging down deep for the power she knew was there. Sweat broke out on her forehead as everything else ceased to exist for her.

_What? Impossible... she can't beet me!_ Kid Omega's ears began to bleed as he struggled to maintain his advantage but he lost it abruptly as he felt Jean's mind pounding as his shields, weakening him greatly.

_**Quentin give in now, I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to. **_

Sensing that Kid Omega had no such intentions, Jean using her telekinesis, gathered the air particles in front of her together and pushed them out at Kid Omega as a force blast, sending him flying back. He landed heavily on the floor and did not get back up. The mental battle over, Jean returned her awareness to her physical surroundings and noticed that the rest of the Omega Gang had been subdued and that Bobby and Logan were watching her closely.

"You ok Jeannie? You and Quentin were havin' a right staring contest."

"I'm ok Logan, tired though... how long?" Jean wiped the blood from her nose that was trickling down her lip as she breathed heavily.

"A good 10 minutes I'd say, musta been some battle."

"I heard the Professor saying that Quentin is pretty powerful." Bobby said as he turned back to his human form.

"Well then it's a good thing that Jeannie's a 12 on the Richter scale when it comes to power." Logan winked and smiled at Jean.

Jean returned the smile with a devilish one of her own. "Yeah, he would've had me to if I hadn't been able to get ride of the blocks. What happened?" Jean motioned to the comatose Radian and Tattoo.

"Scott took out Radian with an optic blast and Ororo zapped Tattoo with a lightening blot when the girl wasn't lookin'. Scott and Ororo have gone on damage control, I guess the kids have settled down now that Quentin's out." Logan nudged Kid Omega with his booted toe, he groaned but did not wake up.

"Come on, let's get these guys down into the holding cells before they wake up." Bobby picked up Tattoo by the shoulders and started dragging her toward the elevator.

Jean and Logan stood there a moment, watching each other as excitement sparked back and forth between them. Butterflies flapped about Jean's stomach while Logan exuded charm as he sauntered over and placed a well toned arm around her shoulders.

"So much for a relaxing weekend off."


	9. Ch9: What's Heaven Like?

**a/n:** "I'm a professional" scene borrowed and quoted from Ultimate X-Men vol 1.

* * *

"Discretion my ass..." Logan continued on his rant, mumbling and cussing under his breath as he waited for his bag to appear on the luggage carrousel. Peter, who was also waiting for his bag, glared at a woman trying vainly to butt in front of him, one slow look up at him sent her further down the line to find a spot less occupied by former Russian arms dealers. 

Following a few leads, Peter and Logan had visited a number of bars and pubs, blending in quickly with the shady people they interacted with. The mission being relatively successful, having found information and names they did not known previously, Logan and Peter were headed home before they roused to much suspicion.

At Xavier's insistence, and Logan's repulsion, they had taken public flights instead of a private one. Arriving in LA in a private jet would have turned to many heads.

"Next time Chuck sends us on a mission we're takin' a private jet, I hate people." Logan complained loudly. "Especially when I'm crammed into a fuckin' sardine can with over 300 of em'."

He grabbed his duffel bag and marched over to Peter. A middle aged woman with a stuck up nose and pursed lips glared at Logan reproachfully, apparently disapproving of his foul language.

"What are you lookin' at?" She looked away from Logan quickly. "Pete let's get outta here before I maim someone."

Getting through airport security quickly, Peter and Logan headed for their black SUV which they left in the parkade over the weekend.

"I cannot believe you just waltzed through airport security like dat." Peter was impressed. "How does a man vith an adamantium skeleton avoid setting off every metal detector in the building?"

Logan looked at Peter and stated matter of factly, "I'm a professional."

On the hour and a half drive from the JFK airport back to Westchester Logan drove while Peter lounged in the passenger seat as In Flames playing over the stereo.

"It vill be good to get home." Peter spoke tiredly, they hadn't gotten much sleep while in LA.

"Yeah man, I know what ya mean."

"It is good to haf Jean back."

"Yup." Logan chewed on the end of his cigar, right hand on the wheel while he leaned against his left one.

"She is looking good don't you think?"

"Jeannine always looks good." Logan took a sideways glance at Peter and then turned back to the dark road ahead of them, wondering what Peter was up to. The vehicles tires moving across the pavement sounded out rhythmically.

"You know she turned Scott down vhen he tried to get her back."

"And..." Logan waved his hand in the air as if he was trying to make Peter get on with it. "...your point is ?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, I'm jus saying is all."

"Well, you can just stop sayin'." Logan looked unimpressed while Peter turned to the window to hide his amusement, it never took much to get his friend riled up.

The rest of the drive back to the Mansion was made with little conversation as Peter dozed off and Logan drove on lost in his own thoughts, wondering just how many people knew about his thing for Jean.

The two men arrived at the mansion a little past midnight, parking the SUV in the large garage, they walked through the frosty night air, boots crunching over gravel, as their breath billowed around them in cloudy puffs. Here and there a few windows shone out into the darkness, some muted by curtains. Every now and then an outline could be seen moving past a window as some of the inhabitant's night owls enjoyed a quiet evening.

Once inside, Logan and Peter preceded upstairs, ready to settle in for the night after a long day of travelling. Heading down the hallway silently, their rooms directly across from each other, they both entered their rooms without a word.

Dropping his duffle bag unceremoniously, Logan kicked off his boots and undressed quickly, dropping his clothes to the floor on his way to the washroom and a hot shower. Logan's room was simple with large arm chairs and heavy, dark tables. The room was adorned in shades of brown and set up for comfort, with room to spread out and little clutter, if somewhat untidy.

Logan liked his showers hot, so he turned up the heat and let it settle into his muscles, relaxing the tautness in them that had built up over the last couple of days. He really wanted a back rub and as he placed both palms against the shower wall and leaned in as he hung his head between his shoulders, he absentmindedly wondered how good Jean would be at working out some of the tension in his muscles.

_Five minutes with Jean and I'd be purring like a kitten, big bad Wolverine that I am. _

At this, Logan chortled and turned of the water. Stepping out, he dried himself off and wrapped a towel around his sleekly sculpted waist which expanded up into a perfect six pack and spread to large oblique's and up into a picture perfect set of pectorals. Logan's body was an art students dream come true, each muscle group identifiable and well defined while lacking the look of a muscle bound steroid freak.

After drying his hair roughly, Logan dressed in black sweatpants and a red Canucks t-shirt and left his room in search of a bit to eat before he settled down for the night. As he walked down the side staircase and through the first floor, Logan picked on a familiar and wholly pleasant aroma.

Logan continued on passed the kitchen and down to the library, finding Jean curled up on one of the large loveseats with her legs tucked up under her and her head laying on the arm rest, wearing a long sleeved blue nighty and big slouchy socks. Her long hair spilled down the side of the chair in soft waves as she twirled one lock through her fingers.

Jean was reading in front of the fireplace by the light of a small lamp, the firelight played off the smooth bare skin of her long legs, giving them the faint shimmer of caramel while her knee length pyjamas showed off a pleasing amount of thigh.

Enjoying the sight, Logan padded in quietly, trying not to disturb her, hoping that she was too involved in her book to sense him coming. He loved seeing her relaxed and untroubled like this, she could be utterly tortured at times. Although she took great measures to keep anyone from seeing her pain, it never failed to go unnoticed by Logan. Logan knew all to well what she was going through, they were both damaged goods and fought the same demons.

"Hey Logan." She peeked around her book at him.

"Hey Red."

"How was LA?" Jean placed her bookmark and put her book down as she picked up her mug and sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Tiring, but useful." Logan sat down next to her, slouching down as he placed his arm over the back of the loveseat, as he did so Jean rolled onto her back and tucked her feet under his thigh. Being this close to her sent a thrill through him, his mental shielding keeping her from noticing.

"Want some?" Jean offered him her mug.

"No thanks, how's the book?"

"Good, I've read it once already. It's one of my favourites, you read it?"

"American Gods? Not yet, but I've heard it's good."

"Well, you should, then I'd have someone I can talk to about it." Jean smiled up at him and Logan couldn't help but want to read it.

"Hey Jeannine."

"Hmmm?" she mumbled inarticulately as she took another sip from her mug.

"Take a look outside."

Jean looked out the window and saw as the first few flakes of snow began falling slowly. The security light just barely making them visible to her, Jean's eyes widened and she gasped happily. Jean loved the snow, making winter her favourite season.

"It's snowing!" Logan grabbed her mug as she sat up quickly. "Oh, I hope it sticks."

They sat quietly for several minutes both secretly enjoying the others company as they watched the snow falling outside. Regretful of losing Logan's company but unable to keep her eyes open any longer, Jean untucked her legs and place a foot on the floor.

"Well, I'm... uhhhh... gonna go to bed now." She said awkwardly.

Picking up her nerve she looked into Logan's eyes for a moment as she stood up but looked away quickly as she got her foot caught on the blanket under her and stumbled. Jean mentally berated herself as Logan chuckled.

_God, you klutz, why don't you try a little harder to look like a moron?_

"Opps." Jean smiled sheepishly as her heart raced, she continued to talk to herself as panic threatened to over take her.

_Calm down you idiot! He's not interested in you anymore._

"G'night Jeannie."

"Night Logan." Jean said softly as she walked away, forcing herself to go at a natural pace. She'd just embarrass herself more if she ran.

Logan sat quietly in the library for a long time, thinking about how much he wanted to follow along after and nestle up to her under the covers, falling asleep as they watched the snow fall.

_Give it up asshole, she's not interested in a killer like you. _

* * *

The next morning, Jean woke up to the sound of her alarm declaring 9:00am, she felt for the switch mentally and turned it off. She covered her head with her pillow, trying to block out the unusually bright morning, resolving to sleep for 15 more minutes when she remembered. 

_Snow! _

Jean threw off her covers and went to her window which faced the grounds in behind the mansion, upon drawing back her curtains she was meet with the beautiful sight of a pristine winter wonderland. It had snowed all night, covering everything she saw with at least a foot of snow and it showed no signs of stopping, large downy flakes continued to fall heavily.

Jean hummed happily to herself as she washed and dressed, as she walked past the mirror in her bathroom, Jean caught a glimpse of herself dancing around and a pang of guilt and sadness overcame her.

_And why are you so happy? You don't disserve to be you know. _

Jean's thoughts turned to Scott as she started to miss him. It wasn't easy to just forget 5 years together, even if they fought constantly.

_And let's not forget all the misery you caused your friends when you decided to go crazy... again. Think they've forgotten about the 5 billion people you killed? _

At this thought Jean sat down heavily on the floor as large tears threatened to fall however, rather than let her feelings of despondency overwhelm her Jean got right back up. She gathered herself together as she wiped away her tears with her finger tips.

_There'll be plenty of time for crying later. You've got a meeting to go to. _

Not only were the X-Men a combat team, they also doubled as the school's teachers and so much of the morning's meeting revolved around issues with the students. Who was passing, who was failing, who had attendance issues and new curriculum were among the topics discussed. Jean sat with Ororo and stoically avoided looking anywhere near Scott.

"I agree Hank, I will leave the revision of the trigonometry section in your grade 12 math class in your capable hands."

"Good, thank-you Professor."

"Now, if there is nothing further to add, I would like to move on to a new subject. Loan, Peter what information did you come across while in LA?" Charles turned his attention from Hank to Peter and Logan.

"Vell, these Gladiators are a strange group. They once fought as entertainment for the rich and now are group involved in organized crime." Peter and Logan sat beside each other and took turns telling the group what they had discovered.

Logan spoke up for the first time. "They used to be small time, involved in drugs and alcohol but ever since some new boss took over they've made it big. Extortion, loan sharking, prostitution, murder. You name it, they do it."

"And their boss?" Charles asked Logan.

"Some woman I've never heard of named Karma."

Charles seemed surprised at this, as did many of the rest of the team. It wasn't every day that you came across a female crime lord.

"Ve never vere able to see her, the voman is vell protected."

"Chuck, this mutant group means business. They've got an iron grip on downtown LA, workin' outta some nightclub called the Arena and word is they got dealing's as far as Cairo."

"What do you think their purpose is Logan?" Much to Charles frustration, he as yet had been unsuccessful in finding any new information with Cerebro. It felt as though something or someone was blocking his probes.

"All's I know is the humans there are afraid of the Gladiators and I don't blame em'. They're causin' a whole heap o' trouble."

"Ve think dat the riot here is somehow related to vhat is happening in LA."

"How so Peter?" Charles looked over at him.

"Ve over heard a conversation, Kid Omega's name vas mentioned. They seemed to know he had plans to attack the school."

"Hmmm..." Charles thought to himself. "This is disturbing news, something important is happening there. I sense pain and anguish revolving around this issue. We need to find out more about this Karma, I would like to start by questioning Quentin. Scott, Logan if you would speak with him today, I will continue to see what information I can gather on my end."

Scott and Logan acknowledged their compliance, nether of the two looking forward to working with the other. Especially with the tension regarding Jean's return still being so palpable.

"On another note, I would like to formally welcome Jean back. As her namesake suggests she has risen from the ashes to join us again and we could not be more delighted."

Charles smiled warmly at his protégé, the daughter he never had. They had formed a special bond shortly after meeting each other, the two telepaths being able to understand each other in ways many could not. Jean blushed at the attention as everyone in the room voiced their agreement, sensing their happiness wash off of them in waves. Jean felt undeserving of such love and forgiveness.

"So Jean, what's it like?" Bobby asked her.

"What's what like?"

"You know, being dead and going to heaven and all?"

Jean stared blankly for a moment as if remembering something long forgotten and then shivered as a look of pain overcame her.

"After all I've done, do you really think I'd go to heaven?"

"Uhhhhh..." Bobby was at a loss for words as he looked around for help, he didn't know how to answer a question like that.

Jean stood up heatedly, tearing forming in her eyes and walked over to the door, pausing a moment before she turned the doorknob.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I never wanted to hurt any of you and I'll never forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done." With that she was gone as her friends stared on in shock.

Sensing that Logan and Ororo wanted to follow after her, Jean spoke to them mentally as she made her way up to her room.

**_I just need to be alone right now. _**

* * *

Latter on that day after a good cry and a hour or two of moping, Jean dried her tears and decided to go outside for a walk in the snow. The shouts of the students playing in the snow had reached her ears and it was finally starting to take her mind off her sorrows. Dressing warmly in her biggest and warmest sweater with a white scarf and hat, Jean walked out the side door and came across Logan shovelling the sidewalk, wearing a toque to keep his hair dry as the snow continued to fall. 

"You feel like going for a walk with me Logan?"

Logan looked at Jean and then back down to his shovel, feigning a dilemma over which he would rather do. Go for a stroll through the snow with a pretty girl or shovel the stuff around for a few more hours? They walked in silence for a bit, Jeans hands shoved deeply into the pockets of her sweater as Logan lead her off to a disserted part of the mansions grounds, unspoiled by the students, the landscape was a sea of pristine snow.

"How you doin' Red?"

Jean sighed heavily but remained silent for a few more minutes, Logan waited patiently for her to be ready to speak which Jean was thankful for. If had been Scott instead of Logan, he would have been pestering her to answer him.

"I'll be ok eventually, it's just that it all gets overwhelming sometimes." Jean turned and looked at Logan. "I just don't understand how you guys can all just forgive me like nothing happened."

"Cuz that's what family does darlin'. They give you chances when other people wouldn't, even when you won't give yourself one."

"Everyone talks about how it wasn't me, like I don't have to accept blame for what I've done. But it was me, it was the dark passenger inside me that I don't let anyone see. Part of me liked killing all those people and sometimes I can see myself doing it again." Jean took her hands out of her pockets and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Logan, I'm so afraid that I'll lose control again and the next planet I destroy will be my own." At this Logan placed a large warm hand on Jean's shoulder and stepped closer, the warmth of his body radiating off of him. He drew this thumb across her cheek as she continued on.

"How do you do it Logan?"

"Control the monster inside me?"

"Yeah."

"I accepted it, made friends with it and let it out for a big meal every now and then."

Jean smiled at this.

"I know I'm not really the best one to talk about what's healthy but I do know that you shouldn't bottle it all up all inside, you gotta vent the pressure every now and then so it doesn't overwhelm you and explode."

"Will you help me learn how to control it?"

"Of course I will, you and me are old souls Jeannine and I'll always be there for ya. Your fight is my fight."

At this Jean hugged Logan tightly, thankful for having him there. He returned the hug just as warmly.

"Common, let's get back inside and have some lunch. I'll make you a grilled cheese sandwhich." Logan knew Jean loved these and wanted to chear her up, at the suggestion Jean brightened up a little.

"Ok." They walked back to the mansion, Jean's arm linked through Logan's.


	10. Ch10: Happy New Year Logan

The cold cell was shades of white and grey, a bunk jutted off one wall, the only other contents of the room were a stainless steal toilet and sink off to one corner. Two sets of bullet proof plexiglass, six feet apart, separated the cell from the main holding area.

Logan and Scott occupied the small interview area between the two plexiglass sheets, it was void of anything else save controls for the doors and the 'Jammer', an inconspicuous looking control box operating at the telepaths high electromagnetic frequency which was currently overriding his powers.

Over two hours spent questioning Quentin and still Scott and Logan had no useful information except for mysterious hints at powerful friends in LA.

"Quentin, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell us what you know about the Gladiators and Karma." Scott was getting frustrated and it was beginning to show.

"Don't make me come in there boy." Logan growled out, he had been trying to get Scott to give him five minutes alone with Quentin.

"Yeah right, you lay one hand on me and child services will be in here so fast it'll make your head spin." Quentin was being very stubborn and unfortunately was well aware of his rights as a minor.

Scott turned off the intercom momentarily and turned to Logan.

"He clearly knows more than he's tellin', but we ain't gonna get nothin' outta the kid."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you're right Logan. This is a waste of our time."

Scott turned the intercom back on.

"Alright Quentin, have it your way. You've betrayed the people that tried to help you, I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Actually I am thanks." Quentin sneered wickedly at them. "So you can't keep me in here forever you know."

"Yeah, that's why we're shipping you to the authorities first thing in the morning." Scott flipped the switch to let them out.

"Good luck spending the rest of yer life in jail kid, they're building a real nice cell just for you. I'm sure your monkey guards are gonna love you."

Logan turned off the intercom and walked out after Scott as the sneer slowly slid off of Quentin's face, all the colour draining from him leaving him ashen and looking dangerously close to vomiting.

Scott and Logan walked on in silence, Scott's trim build clothed in dark blue dress pants and loafers a stark contrast to Logan's black Dickies and work boots. They parted ways without a word.

* * *

The next couple of weeks took the X-Mansion through the Christmas holidays, news from LA trickling in slowly as it brought word of increased tension between mutants and humans. Small outburst hit here and there, fights in clubs, anti mutant graffiti, racist articles, each group trying to gain dominance unable to learn to live in and share the same space.

Shortly before New Years the escalation of friction between the two groups climaxed. The X-Men where seated in the family room, watching as the morning news related last night's events.

"The antihuman group known only as 'The Gladiators' has claimed responsibility for last nights attack on Grand Central Market. Over 30 people are injured with five dead including a four year old child. Their motives are unclear however one eye witness states that the mutants were shouting out antihuman slurs and it is believed that this attack was intended to wreak havoc on the human population as no demands have been made."

Hank turned off the TV.

"My stars and garters, this news is most upsetting."

"Yes it is Hank and I am at a loss as to why we did not see it coming."

"This sure is going to give Senator Kelly some good ammo against us, the humans are going to retaliate." Scott said his arms folded across his chest as he stood beside Charles.

"Yes, this misanthropy the Gladiators are spreading will never allow for humans and mutants to live peacefully with one another. I will try to reach my contacts in the government and see what kind of damage control is needed. I fear that this has set off a major turn of events that does not bode well for mutant kind."

Two hours and several phone calls later, the X-Men meet in Charles' office.

"I have contacted Nick Fury in S.H.E.I.L.D and we have decided that it is best that we do not show ourselves in LA for the time being. Anti-mutant sentiment is extremely high right now and we are not welcome there."

"But what about the mutants in that area, they're going to be the ones who suffer because of this. We're going to see dead mutants on the news next!"

"I understand your concern for the mutants living in LA Jean, Fury is dispatching a team as we speak to handle the situation and he assures me that they are there to protect humans and mutants alike."

Bobby scoffed, "Yeah right."

"I have contacted the LA Times and have made a formal statement that we oppose the Gladiators and their violent anti-human ideology, it is all we can do for the time being."

"What about Senator Kelly Professor?" Hank asked.

"He is as we expected using this to further his anti-mutant campaign, he is making an address now." Charles turned on the TV.

"This attack on the unsuspecting and innocent people of LA by a band of dangerous and evil mutants is unacceptable. A child is dead and we want justice! But how can justice be served upon a group of people that are untouchable!? We do not know who or what these mutants are. What can they do, who will they attack next? It could be your child that is dead at the hands of another mutant who hates you or cannot control his or her power. How can we maintain a safe and secure country when these mutants cannot even control themselves? This mutant problem must be address, that is why I am proposing the Mutant Registration Act that if passed into law with enforce the mandatory registration of all mutants with the government." Hearing enough, Charles turned the TV off.

"Vhat a great vay to ring in the New Year." Peter shook his head angrily as the rest of the team appeared crestfallen.

"We have all been through this kind of bigotry first hand and I know that we are personally connected to this issue but let us try and remember that there is still good in this world and that we cannot give up. We cannot allow this kind of hatred interfere with our lives and I for one am looking forward to our little New Years Eve party tomorrow night."

Knowing that his team needed a chance to escape from their rigid schedules and responsibilities in order to have a chance to feel normal for a moment, Charles had planned an extravagant New Years party with professional decorators, catering, dancing, an open bar and a DJ. He had secretly been looking forward to it for weeks now and come hell or high water he would see his friends and family have a little fun, after all they disserved it.

The X-Men slowly filed out of Charles' office, Jean and Logan walking side by side as Scott watched them carefully.

"Are you going to the party Logan?"

"Well, I thought I might make an appearance, but that all depends on whether you're goin'." Logan crooned out in a voice thick with dark chocolate and honey, masking his eagerness at her answer.

Jean's heart gave a little flip, but she tried her best to remain aloof.

"Yeah, I thought I'd go for a bit, might be kind of fun."

As the two stopped at an intersection in the hallway, Logan veered off in the opposite direction. Walking backwards so as to face her, he gestured towards her, "Well I'll see you there darlin', don't forget to save a dance for me." And with a wicked grin and a wink he was lost from sight.

Jean stood there a few minutes longer, watching his mental impression in her minds eye as amusement broadcast off of the surface of his mind, and then she continued on at a leisurely pace.

To many who would see Jean walking through the mansion, it appeared as though the telepath was quiet and uninterrupted. Unable to see her telepathy in use, they lived unaware that Jean's powers where always in a constant state of activity, allowing her to have a heightened sense of her surrounds. Receptive to the details that no one else could see.

In the kitchen Peter was rooting through the fridge, _I'm so hungry. _

In the family room Jubilee and Kitty had just settled in to watch a movie. _I totally love Johnny Deep. I wonder if I'll get a kiss tomorrow night? _

In the sitting room Scott was pretending to read a book. _What did I do wrong? _

In his lab Hank was working on his doctorate in biophysics. _The molecular beam epitaxy should allow the deliberate manipulation of the nanostructures. _

Bobby was in his room getting changed for a Danger Room session. _I'm totally going to ice up Hanks boxers tonight! _

Ororo was in her room, looking through her wardrobe. _What am I going to wear tomorrow night? _

Jean idly registered this surface chatter much of it happening at the same time, making sure her telepathy didn't delve to deep, she did not allow her mind to rest on any one person for to long. She did not want to hear more than her friends would feel comfortable with.

Jean knocked on Ororo's door and walked in when she heard her acknowledgment.

"Ororo, we need to go dress shopping."

"Good, because I've got nothing to wear." Ororo replied as she closed the door on a closet full of clothes.

Five hours later, the two ladies walked through the front door of the mansion lattes in one hand and bags a plenty in the other, laugh and talking loudly. As Peter walked past, he stopped a moment and took a second look. 

"Vell ladies, it looks as though you haf bought the entire mall. Did you leave anything for anyone else to buy?"

"We left a couple tacky shoes behind."

* * *

The next day the mansion was a bee hive of activity as preparations for the party hit full swing. Delivery trucks came and went, caterers took over the kitchen, sound equipment arrived and the informal dining room was cleared out and off limits as decorators worked feverishly to create dreamy sea of silver and gold.

The excitement reached a feverish pitch as the schools female population noted when 3:00pm rolled around that they only had four hours to get ready. A universal crash could be heard, the women dropping what they were doing and making a mad dash for their rooms. The male population covered their ears in a futile attempt to block out the squeals of alarm or watched in confusion as women everywhere seemed to fly in alarm, Peter wondered vaguely if they were under attack.

Choosing to get ready together, Ororo brought her dress and supplies over to Jeans room, including a little bottle of Sambuca, where they helped each other with their hair and makeup, stopping regularly to talk randomly as girl friends tend to do.

"So, are you going to kiss Logan tonight?"

Jean paused in the middle of curling her long auburn hair into soft waves.

"Oh, I don't know."

"Come on Jean, you know you want to. What woman in her right mind wouldn't?"

"Yeah but I'd be too nervous to try."

"Why? You've been friends for years and besides, you know he's wanted to kiss you since the moment you two met."

"Yeah but that was a long time ago, I've turned him down so much over the years I'm sure he's tired of trying. Besides it would be rude of me to kiss someone else in front of Scott, especially if that someone was Logan."

"Damn, you've cut the boy out of your love life and still he's causing you trouble."

"Yeah, I know. It sucks."

Jean thought on Logan and how nice it would be to be with him the way she had often imagined she could be, more than friends. To be with someone who seemed so perfect for her it made her heart ache. She had time upon time again refused the desire of her heart and instead listened to the logic of her head, feeling trapped by duty and becoming miserably stuck. Eventually resenting Scott for meeting him first, never able to see a way out of the life she felt obligated to untill death took her and changed everything.

_It never really was Scott's fault though. _

Jean mused, she had been the one to change and out grew Scott and his meticulous ways. The only thing she did blame him for was cheating on her, to think of all that pain and sorrow she wasted on being loyal to man who was not loyal to her. Even now he had control over her life, keeping her from want she wanted, oh but how a complicated love triangle could be so aggravating!

Ororo brought Jean out of her deliberations with wave of her in front of Jean's face.

"You know Logan likes you, a lot, right?"

"I know he used to but now I'm not so sure."

"But you're a telepath, you must know."

"Yeah but Logan is so hard to read. I usually know what he's feeling unless he consciously blocks me but I don't often know what he's thinking. He liked me a long time ago Ro' he's got to have moved on by now and I don't blame him, he can't wait around for ever."

"Well, I think he still likes you. You'd be surprised how long people are willing to wait for someone."

Ororo poured herself and Jean their first shot of the evening, raising their glasses in a toast.

"To the total agony of love."

Having had their drink and taking a moment to pause for the burn, Ororo and Jean helped each other into their dresses, adjusting and smooth things out as needed. Ororo wore a black and white bubble dress with a sweat heart neck line with white high heels, the white a pleasant contrast to her mocha skin.

Jean wore a sapphire blue cocktail length dress covered in small Swarovski crystals. The sleek fitting dress accentuated her athletic form while the halter style top highlighted her full breasts. She wore no jewellery and completed the ensemble with a pair of metallic bronze strappy sandals.

"Damn girl, if Logan didn't like you before, he sure as hell is going to now. You're going to be giving the boys plenty of material to work with over the next few weeks."

Jean smiled sinfully at her as they made their way out her door and down to the party and as they entered the hall Jean's breath was taken away. Wonderlands of silver and soft light meet them, a canopy of lights was suspended above them, with trails of silver draping down around them an enchantment of beauty.

As Jeans eyes and mind scanned the room she came across many faces, some of them familiar. She waved to Warren, Bobby and Lorna talking by the buffet table and smiled to Sean, Moira Scott and Betsy by the bar.

Many of the students were there as well, being allowed to attend the party with many promises and death threats to stay away from the bar and to leave shortly after midnight. Kitty, Maria and Jubilee were doing their best to look grown up as they drank their pop.

Jeans eyes finally settled on Logan and she was momentarily stunned as she registered Logan... in a suit... with a tie. The look was so simple, so classy and so very steamy. He wore a black suit with matching skinny tie, looking suitably dressed-up without being stuffy. His slightly loosened tie looked like it was just waiting for someone to reach over and pull it right off.

_Oh dear god Jean, don't drool. _

Logan stood off to one side as he talked casually with Peter and Hank, recognizing Jeans enthralling scent he looked up, his eyes seeking her out, choking on his drink he quickly recovered as he admired the vision before him. As Jean and Ororo walked over to them Logan took pleasure in her high heels and how they emphasized her calves while beautifully manicured toenails peeked out at him. Ororo elbowed Jean and gave her her best 'I told you so' look.

_**Jeannie you look smokin' hot. **_

Logan's thought rang clear through her head, almost as though he had meant her to hear it as he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her close for a kiss on the cheek. As Ororo approached next he also gave her a kiss on the cheek but somehow it lacked the sensual subtlety of Jeans.

"Ladies you are an apparition of Aphrodite herself."

"Thank you Hank and you are looking quiet dapper in your vest and tie." Ororo said as she gave him a hug.

"How is the party so far?" Jean asked.

"Better now that the two finest ladies in the mansion are here."

"Logan, you're going to make the rest of the women jealous." Jean replied playfully.

"Peter and I were just about to head to the bar, can we get you anything?" Logan asked.

"A screwdriver please."

"Me too." Ororo chimed in.

Jean and Ororo mingled for the better part of an hour and a half, catching up with old friends and making new ones. It was clear right away that the two ladies where the life of the party as they floated through the crowds smiling and laughing, making small talk where ever they went, watching as the guests enjoyed the dance floor. Jean and Charles even sharing a dance, Neil Diamond and his Sweet Caroline was a favorite of theirs.

* * *

As Jean, Logan, Ororo and Peter stood in a small group laughing and talking, a strange sensation rose over Jean. A sense of dread as he clearly knew something, something dreadful was about to happen. Jean stopped laughing and turned her senses behind her, something was sneaking up on her, something... something... something...

The doors to the hall flew open dramatically.

"Darling's I'm here, now the party may begin."

_Oh... Dear... God..._

Ororo, Peter and Logan all turned to the door, their faces wide with shock as Jean kept her back to the intruder.

_Emma Fucking Frost. _

Emma's high heeled white patent boots clicked across the floor as the ice queen slithered towards Scott, snaking a hand up his chest and placing a kiss to his jaw.

"Did you miss me lover?"

Scott smiled sheepishly as Emma leaned against him. She turned to Jeans direction and wiggled her fingers at her in a mock wave. Jean turned her back, closing her eyes and counting backwards slowly, fighting the urge to pull her bleach blonde hair out and pop her enormous fake boobs.

"God I hate that bitch."

"Jean, don't let her ruin your night."

Ororo placed a comforting hand on Jeans arm, knowing that Jean and Emma's rivalry predated even Scott and their affair. It was deeply engrained, a hate that was a sure as the rising sun, pitting the woman against one another in a never ending competition. Ororo once found them fighting over who ate the last cookie.

As the small group continued to talk amongst themselves, Emma hung off of Scott as he drank in her every word, failing to hide how much he was enjoying her close proximity. Jean rolled her eyes. _Well if he can do it why not me too? _

_**Jean dear, I see your physiatrist gave you a day pass**__**, how nice for you. **_

_**Being bitchy and unstable is part of my mystique Emma, you should know that by now. **_

_**Yes, I'm sure the men all love a woman in a straight jacket. Do you like my new dress? **_

_**Amazingly enough I don't give a damn, just take those tacky shoes somewhere else. **_

_**Oh Jean, that wasn't very tactful. **_

_**Tact is for people who aren't witty enough to be sarcastic. **_

_**Scott seems to like my new dress. **_

_**Well then I'm very happy for you. Feel free to take him off my hands if you like, I'm more than happy to give you my sloppy seconds. **_

At this Emma remained silent as Jean enjoyed her little victory. It wasn't often that Emma was at a loss for words. As Emma watched Jean and her friends out of the corner of her eye, she did not fail to notice how close Jean and Logan were standing, nor the shy smile she gave him over her drink, or the way Logan subtlety leaned into Jean intent on their private conversation.

As midnight fast approached, Emma began piecing together the puzzle, it all began to make sense. _We'll see about this._ Emma detached herself from Scott and breezed past them in a flourish of white, smiling lasciviously at Logan, she trailed a hand across his back as she walked by. Logan glared at her as Jean rolled her eyes.

The next song played sang straight to Jean's heart as Wicked Game resonated out through the hall. Logan presented his hand to Jean and Ororo took her glass as he led her out onto the dance floor.

An amazingly graceful dancer, he swayed Jean around the floor, their fingers laced together as she rested her head on his shoulder. Jean couldn't help but let herself imagine for a moment that this brief dance was not all she could allow herself to take, that there would be so much more to follow. The song ended and Jean and Logan parted reluctantly, returning back to their group.

_I already do love ya darlin', wish I could show you just how much. _

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1

Happy New Year!

Lovers kissed, friends hugged and acquaintances shook hands, the mutants whooped and hollered their well wishes for the new year. As Jean made her way around the room she was disappointed that she could not find Logan anywhere. Doing a quick scan she found him outside smoking his trademark cigar and went out to wish him a happy new year.

"Happy New Year Logan." Jean said as she approached him, only stopping when she was a foot away.

Logan fought with himself, trying to deny the animal within him crying out to take her and the man in him begging to kiss her. They stood there a moment as their eyes locked searching each other for the feelings they hoped were there, fighting to remember all the reasons why they shouldn't be out here like this.

"Logan..." Jean whispered his name, the wait was excruciating.

Unable to stand it any longer Jean stepped in closer to Logan just as he placed his hand on ether side of her face, drawing her in for a kiss that promised to explode into a firestorm display of years of pent up love and lust. Jean's breath caught in her throat as their lips were about to meet, the anticipation heady when without warning a mental picture show was projected into her head.

_Logan and Emma, alone in a hotel room. Naked and writhing as Emma called out Logan's name and scratched down his back. _

Unable to take anymore, Jean pushed the images out of her head and shoved Logan away. He too had seen it, the guilt and shame etched on his face told her that what she saw was true.

"Jean, I can explain..." he made a move to grab her hand however Jean cut him off as she shoved him away roughly with her telekinesis.

"Don't touch me!" Large tears of anger welled up in her eyes. "How could you... with... with HER!" Jean screamed.

At this Jean ran into the house, leaving Logan to take his frustrations out on the night air. Emma watched from the Mansion windows, a satisfied smile across her face, Jean's perfect moment was ruined.


End file.
